Power of the Gods II
by LV3950
Summary: Continuation of Power of the Gods by fondycheesehead
1. Chapter 8

_Alright everyone, the wait is over! As the title suggests, this is a continuation of Power of the Gods by fondycheesehead. Please read that _before_ you read this, otherwise you may be a little lost. Also, as was stated in fondycheesehead's auther's note, this whole idea was conceived before HKT was released, so if there are discrepencies, that's why, and please let me know so that I can try to fix them._

_And here it is, what you've been waiting so patiently for.........._

* * *

Karigan sat in front of her little fire with the rabbit she had snared roasting on a spit, her gaze lost in the dancing beauty of the red flames. She poked at it with her stick, sending sparks up into the night sky, twinkling on the breeze. Her mind wondered through the tomb she had left behind six days ago. After a few days recovering with her family, she set out to return home--the Blood Stone safely buried in her saddlebags. _Blood stone_, she thought again, marveling at the name of it, and how fitting it was.

The fire before her started sputtering, as if it didn't want to burn anymore. Karigan tried to stir the fire back to life with her stick, but it didn't help at all. Darkness engulfed the flames and squeezed around her, condensing to fill her eyes, nose, ears, until she thought she would suffocate. _I will have you Galadheon. Nothing will stop me. Not your Lil Ambriode, not your pathetic rider magic. You are mine._ She couldn't breath. She struggled to fight him, to hold him off. Could she move to retrieve the Blood Stone? Would it help? She struggled for awareness, for freedom. She fought to close her mind to his presence, to shut him out and dispel him.

Suddenly, she was back on castle grounds, walking with the king in the moonlight, his Weapon following behind. They walked towards the forested wilds, dark with shadow, just as they had the night before Karigan left. They sat on the rock, side by side. Zachary leaned forward, but only just brushed her lips with his before a black arrow whizzed through the air, plunging into his chest. Karigan gasped, unable to comprehend what was happening before her. F'ryan Cobblebay was killed with identical arrows. So was Joy Overway. Alton was injured by one. Karigan screamed in rage as she quickly moved to catch him before he fell to the grassy earth beneath them, blood oozing from his chest.

And suddenly, she knew it wasn't real. Zachary was still alive. No black arrow had been fired at him. Karigan was not even on the castle grounds.

She felt herself roll over on the forest floor, pushing herself up with all the strength she had, her arms shaking with the effort. "You'll have to do better, Alessandros. Your petty games don't work on me anymore."

Suddenly, she was violently pushed over by some outer force, making her roll a few feet down the slight incline. She shakily pushed herself up again. The leaves continued to rustle in a breeze that did not touch the trees or the undergrowth of the forest. Her arms revolted against her will, forcing her down to the ground as she slipped from the waking world, dark whispers echoing through the forest.

* * *

The evicted consciousness of Alessandros del Mornhavon drifted on the currents of the Sacoridian air as morning took its hold on the land. He seethed, rolled and bubbled, rising into the high atmosphere where even birds failed to venture; rising high above the clouds, drifting with whatever current took him, only to fall back down, startlingly fast, towards the ground below.

The landscape changed greatly in between his glimpses of it. He saw river deltas; rolling plains; thick, impenetrable forest; snowcapped mountains. He drifted over cities and settlements, shepherds with their sheepfolds, everyday life for everyday Sacoridians without a care in the world. He reveled in the thought of how their ancestors would cower in fear when in his presence. He would show these people that fear again. He would have his revenge.

He flew high again, only to fall into a city market, bursting with activity. The wind carried him around lady's skirts, under carriages and carts, over rooftops, and around chimneys, most with smoke rising, smelling of sausage, fresh bread, and savory breakfast. He was carried toward the castle, its heavy stone turrets rising ominously above the bustling landscape. It was more of a bare stone keep than its more modern, more lavish counterparts in wealthier provinces. Its heavy stone walls built to protect and fortify in times of war, not to house the aristocracy. The wind carried him through a narrow arrow slit into the north tower. Now he drifted in directions of his own choosing, following the corridor, then a liveried servant as he wondered where the wind and taken him.

* * *

Evan's footsteps echoed through the corridor. He hurriedly strode through the corridors to the kitchen. He was late again. His master would not be happy. Evan picked up his pace, all but running when no one was in sight. He hurried down the stairs, almost stumbling a few times, before he finally reached the lower level, where some of the lower servants dwelt. He walked purposefully past closed doors, their residents, he knew, were all about the fortress performing their chores by now.

He finally arrived at the kitchen, out of breath. The Head Cook turned when she heard him enter. "Late again," she said, shaking her wooden spoon at him. "One of these days the master will be done with you after he skins you alive if you keep up with this. You know how he is."

"I know, Izzy. I'm sorry." The servant quickly grasped the tray that was already prepared, and began checking to make sure everything was still warm.

"Don't apologize to me," Izabelle replied, "Apologize to the master, and hope he keeps you. You're lucky it's not his father you're bringing breakfast to, you'd've been flogged for sure by now, and then dismissed without a 'whither to' or 'why for'…"

The cook continued to ramble as Evan thanked her and hastily left. _Now to make it all the way back up the stairs to the master's rooms in the south wing of the keep_, he thought to himself, holding the heavily laden tray with both his hands, while trying not to spill anything in his haste.

Finally, he balanced the tray on one hand while knocking on the tall oak door. He heard nothing through the thick wood while he waited for a near eternity before he heard a faint invitation to enter from the other side.

He worked the latch, trying to keep the tray balanced with his other hand, then pushed one of the doors open enough so that he could slip through.

He tried to cover his surprise when he turned to find his master not alone on the oversized luxurious bed. "Oh, my lord, I did not realize you would be having company this morning," he said, trying to sound as natural as he could.

The young man on the bed, a woman's bare arm draped across him, didn't respond for a few moments, making Evan shift in nervousness. "You're late," he said finally.

"Yes, my lord, I am so sorry. I slept rather poorly last night and missed the morning call—"

"I don't want your excuses!" the man cut him off sharply and Evan quickly closed his mouth to the words that had yet to spill out. "Just leave the tray and get out."

"Yes, my lord," Evan said, moving forward to place the tray gingerly on the small table. Evan bowed, and then turned to leave the room, almost falling over himself in relief at still being alive with a job.

"You're lucky I'm not my father!" the man called to Evan's retreating form.

Evan only bowed his head in quiet acquiescence, and continued to leave, closing the door firmly behind him with a sigh of relief. "My lord," he said to the walls, "The whole province is lucky you are not your father."

* * *

"My Lord, you really shouldn't tease him like that," Emily said, her raven black hair brushing against his skin as she moved.

"Why not?" he asked, "I am his master, the Lord Governor."

"Because, Lord Governor," she said, "He's already afraid of you.

"Hmmm, really?" he asked, just before he covered her mouth with his, preventing her from replying. After roughly exploring the confines of her mouth he pulled away, leaving her breathless. "You should get dressed," he said, rising from the bed and wrapping a robe about himself. "You still have work to do." He sat at the table and started spreading jam on his toast.

"I always have work to do," came the pouty reply.

"All the more reason to get dressed."

Emily looked at Timas, who now showed no interest whatsoever in her, and took the dismissal with hardened eyes. "Of course, my lord," she said, wrapping the sheet around her and, giving a bow he didn't even notice, left the room to return to her own room in the lower levels.

* * *

Timas began spooning eggs and sausage into his mouth, ravenous after the morning's excursions.

Suddenly, he felt a chill creep up his spine jerking him to alertness as he swiftly looked around to see who had stolen into his chambers unbidden. A sneaking presence wound its way through his brain and left him still. It whispered seductively to the darkness of his mind.

_Timas…I can give you power and glory greater then that of your wildest dreams. I can help you exact revenge on the peasant girl who dared embarrass you in front of people who are beneath you._

Timas' mood darkened at the mere mention of events at Selium. He would never forgive that G'ladheon girl for what she did. The voice continued with triumph, _Yes, join with me. Taste my power and we will conquer this world and the next. _"I'm listening…"


	2. Chapter 9

_*sigh* There's just something about reviews that make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Many thank yous to everyone who read and reviewed and enjoyed. As always, let me know about any errors that fondycheesehead and I missed._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Karigan walked the halls of the castle, silently contemplating the depths of the stone that was pressing into her thigh from her pocket. With each passing day, she was beginning to recognize the danger it held. Some nights she would just stare at it, her gaze sinking into its rich color, always wondering what power she held—what she held at bay.

Her hand throbbed and pulsed in unison with the stone. She cleaned it and re-dressed it every morning, but it still didn't seem to improve the look of the wound. It wasn't tender at all. The skin had knit together neatly; there was no swelling or discoloration. But it still held the same angry red as when it was fresh.

She made an effort to clear her mind as she approached the king's study. She was in a clean uniform now, the dust and grim of the road washed away. When she first arrived, the king was in one of his meetings, unable to break away for even a moment to hear her report, much as it galled him. So Karigan had taken the opportunity to freshen up.

She greeted Fastion and Travis as she approached the great oak doors; Fastion knocking while she was still a few paces away. At her approach, Fastion simply nodded, and opened the door, allowing her entrance to the king's sun-filled study.

Upon entrance, she bowed to her liege, and nodded a salute to Captain Mapstone, who occupied one of the chairs facing Zachary, who sat behind his massive desk.

"I trust you had a safe journey, Rider G'ladheon?" the king asked. Karigan could tell he was fighting his king's composure.

Karigan walked towards the desk, "Safe and successful." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the blood gem, placing it in the center of his desk.

"What happened to your hand?" Karigan could hear alarm behind his calm words.

_I think it would be easier for both of us if Captain Mapstone was not here_, she thought to herself, taking her seat. "El Fex called it a blood gem for good reason."

She could see both the king and Mapstone give her a look of slight confusion at the cryptic answer, but neither spoke.

She began to remove the dressing from her hand. "The stone and I are bound—"

"Bound how?" the king asked before she could explain.

Karigan held up her hand, palm out, "By blood." A few silent moments passed before she continued. "The stone can only be used by the one to whom it is bound. I am the only one that can control it."

"Until someone decides to kill you!" Zachary was beginning to lose control of his composure.

Karigan had no response.

"Karigan, what happened?" Mapstone interjected. "How did you discover that you had to bind yourself to it?"

"Hadriax set some sort of magical trigger in his tomb consisting of a series of tests to try the would-be wielder of the stone. In order to trigger those tests, he cut my hand and bound me to it saying that if I was strong enough to conquer the power of the stone and pass all three tests, I would survive, and the stone would be mine to control."

"He put your life in danger just for a test?"

Mapstone cut in before he could receive an answer. "What do you mean 'strong enough to conquer the power of the stone'?"

"The stone has the power to destroy the wielder."

Zachary cut in, his king's façade dissolving. "I don't want you involved in this, Karigan. There has to be someone else."

Karigan slowly shook her head, her eyes downcast. "It's too late for that."

The king was about ready to respond quite heatedly, but a hasty knock sounded at the door, followed quickly by the heavy latches being lifted, and one door opening to reveal Fastion, a green foot just barely in view beyond him.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, Sire, but there is news from the castle gates."

Zachary nodded, allowing the green foot entrance. He hastily, and with some difficulty, Karigan noticed, re-mastered his emotions, not revealing any of his previous anxiety or heated words.

The green foot bowed and excitedly delivered news of a delegation of Eletians just outside the inner gates, requesting an audience with the king.

Zachary thanked him and sent him back to give his permission for them enter, and gave him instruction to have them led to the throne room by a guard of Weapons. Once again behind closed doors, he turned to Karigan and Mapstone.

"Is it me, or do they always seem to show up at the worst times?" Zachary handed the Blood gem back to Karigan, who put it back into her pocket. He led the way down the corridors—Fastion, Captain Mapstone, and Karigan following close behind.

* * *

Everyone took their place in the throne room. Weapons melted into shadows; Captain Mapstone stood at the king's right, Karigan at her right; Castellan Sperren and Colin Dovekey at his left. The Eletians entered with Ari-matiel Jametari leading half a dozen others down the length of the throne room. They came to a stop in front of the dais and gave slight bows to King Zachary, who looked on with a veiled expression. He raised one eyebrow when he noticed a few of them nodding in greetings to Karigan.

"Greetings, Firebrand," Jametari said, his musical voice echoing off the chamber walls. "We heard news from the southern winds that a great power has accepted your Rider."

Karigan was the only person not confused by the statement; everyone else looked at her in surprise. Zachary glanced back at Karigan with a questioning look. She gave a slight shake of her head. She had told no one, not even her family, of what she found in El Fex's tomb.

"What do you know of this object?" Zachary asked.

"I know it was instrumental in defeating Mornhavon and his unnatural armies. It is a focus more then a weapon, as it uses the magic that surrounds it. But use of this focus comes with a price; the stone has a will of its own, and if not properly controlled, can destroy the one who uses it.

"We believe that, once again, the stone is vital in the fight against Morhavon. It is our hope that your Rider may use it with success, and overcome its effects with a purifying influence, for I have seen her heart, and see no taint of the evil that once resided in her."

Everyone stood silent, taking in the revelations. "Is this your entire purpose in coming?" Zachary asked.

"We come to give what aid we can. Our numbers and power are greatly diminished. We have never recovered from the Cataclysm. It is our hope that your Rider will have better success then we did."

Karigan jumped in before she could stop herself. "But it wasn't you who controlled the stone last time."

Jametari locked eyes with her, and she found herself lost in their silvery depths. "We hope for you to have better success with this." He held up a small stone, hanging from a delicate silver chain. It looked no bigger than the tip of her thumb, and seemed to glow with a blue iridescence. "This is the Heart of Laurelyn, the last of her power. We are a broken people. We have hope, but most of those hopes reside in you, who is touched by the light of Laurelyn."

"What does that mean? You've told me that before, but never explained it."

"It means that you have her light within you. You have her spirit, her goodness. You are special, Galadheon, for you are a mortal, yet you have the power of one of us. It is our will that you use the Heart of Laurelyn with the Bloodstone, and overcome Mornhavon once and for all."

"How would Laurelyn's powers help us? Mornhaven defeated them before, he could do so again." Zachary stated, not liking at all where this was going.

Jametari, for the first time, looked sad, almost disappointed. "Laurelyn never fought Mornhavon. She could not recover after the fall of Argenthyne. None of us could, but especially her."

"What makes you think I have any chance of success? You tried to kill me," Karigan asked.

"Yes, you defied my warnings, but you also exceeded all expectations. No one has ever expelled tainted magic once infected. The duality that was once within you is now gone. Your actions have made the future unknown." Jametari cautiously approached the dais, ready to turn back at a word from the king, and stood face to face with Karigan. "The Alluvium now believes that you are the only one with any chance of defeating Mornhavon and driving him from the land." Jametari took Karigan's hand, and placed the stone necklace in her open palm. "Use Laurelyn's power well, it is all that we can give you."

He turned to return to his companions, but Kaigan stopped him, placing her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn back. "What do you mean 'I am the only one'? Hadriax said that too."

"I do not know. What I do know is this: by fate or by blood, you have far more power than you know."

Jametari turned and made his way to stand before of Zachary. "I bid you farewell, Firebrand. Until our next meeting."

The Eletians bowed as one. Jametari then turned, and walked towards the door, not waiting for escort, or even dismissal, the others following behind.

Everyone on the dais remained rooted to their place, a stunned silence hanging over them.

All kinds of things were passing through Karigan's mind as she stood there. What would she do with the stones? How did she use them? How much could they do? Could they be used together? She felt lost and adrift. Directionless. She had in her possession the power to destroy Mornhavon. Not just imprison him, or send him to another time, but destroy—utterly. But where did she start? What did she have to do?

"Karigan!"

She jumped and turned to the king who was now standing next to her, a worried look in his almond brown eyes. She noted that everyone else had been dismissed. Only Fastion remained in the vast chamber with them.

The king motioned for them to sit on the steps. "Are you alright?" he knew it was a stupid question, of course she wasn't! She was just told that the fate of this war was in her hands!

Karigan continued to stare at the empty room. Finally, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

The king didn't know what to say at first, then, "In my experience, you have a remarkable way of figuring it out. Somehow you gain all the knowledge you need, the mundane and the magical—" His voice trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"I can't just sit around and wait for knowledge to come—"

She was cut short as Zachary placed the tips of his fingers over her mouth. "I understand, Karigan. But right now you need to take a breath, and calm down." He fell silent, allowing her to still her mind. "Now, have you thought about what I said to you before you left?"

Karigan nodded. "I still don't see how we can make it work though."

"I'm working on that. What I'm wondering is, how much sway does your father have in the trade guild?"

Karigan narrowed her eyes, curious where he was planning on going with this. "About as much sway as Lord D'Yer has amongst your Lord Governors." The ruling body of the guild was more of a round table of wealthy and powerful merchants, all having equal power, with one person elected as Head. This person didn't really hold more power than the others; he or she just kept meetings under control. Arguments had a tendency to become quite heated without a mediator.

"Would the guild be willing to help us?"

Karigan shrugged, "I don't see why not, but they're still only merchants; they're common."

"Yes, they are, but they have tremendous power within their own circle. Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

Karigan sat and rolled the proposal around in her mind, examining it. Just like on the council of Lord Governors, Clan G'ladheon had their fair share of enemies—Clan Suttley, for example. "They won't all agree."

Zachary nodded. "We will just have to persuade enough of them, because I've made my choice in bride." He didn't give Karigan an opportunity to respond as he leaned in to kiss her with passion and fire that left her tingling to her toes.


	3. Chapter 10

_Oh, thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, I love it!_

_Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving. Enjoy!_

* * *

Timas could only tolerate the consciousness of Mornhavon for so long before it started to affect his mood. His staff was noticing his darker mood and chose to stay away as much as possible. Mornhavon seemed to never leave. He was a leech, feeding off of Timas' conscience. But Timas endured. What else could he do? Without the power of Mornhavon, he would never be able to exact revenge on the G'ladheon bastard.

Mornhavon's nagging wasn't helping his mood either. Morhavon told him of a powerful weapon he made that could destroy this land: the Black Star. An obsidian stone carved into the shape of a star, and empowered with the loyalties of the legendary Lion Regiment. Mornhavon wasn't sure where the stone was, but insisted that Timas begin searching for it. Mornhavon thought he felt its power deep in the heart of the Green Cloak forest, but it was faint, as if broken. He wasn't sure of the condition of the stone. The last time he had seen it, it was plunged into his heart by King Sanatara on the Wanda Plains. Mornhavon only survived through the power of the stone. But it may need to be remade. Which meant Timas would have to find those that were truly loyal to him. Not loyal to the king first, not loyal to his father, but to Timas. There weren't that many.

Most people that had served with his father had the same mindset as the late Lord Governor. They thought Timas weak, immature, undisciplined—and short. He hated his mother for that. Mornhavon assured him that one person would make it just as powerful as the Regiment he used, but Timas could hear the laughter behind the words and it made his mood all the more black. He could not dispel those words. Always they were there, just beyond his thoughts.

* * *

Karigan and Mara sat in the abandoned Queen's Solarium surrounded by the books and manuscripts Captain Mapstone had retrieved from Selium. Captain Mapstone had her own meetings to attend to, and then some to attend with the king. So she enlisted the help of Mara, so that Karigan would not have to face the daunting task of researching the Blood Gem alone.

Many of the books described the nature of magic, something that Riders could find useful anyway. Some were on Eletians. Only one contained information on the Blood Gem. Karigan took that one. Mara chose a book entitled _Arcane Fundamentals: A Gathering of Knowledge_. It looked to be compilation of numerous mages' findings, all compiled into one literary location.

The two sat in silence, lounging in whatever comfortable position they could find. The door to the garden was open letting in fresh air. Karigan knew there was a Weapon standing guard somewhere out there, as well as behind the door that led to the castle. The king had told her it was to safeguard the information within the books and journals, but Karigan believed that the books were not the only things the Weapons were guarding. She never voiced her thoughts though, and wondered if excuses would always be found to place Weapons around her.

Karigan was torn from her thoughts as Mara spoke. "Now this is interesting," she said, looking up only to make sure she had Karigan's attention. "Noland writes that the properties of magic and energy are very similar. He describes a number of experiments he conducted and all of his findings were the same: Magic and energy can be neither created nor destroyed, only transformed."

"Hmm. That is interesting," Karigan replied, thinking about what it meant. She knew that Alessandros came to these lands to find etherea, what she believed was magical essence, since overuse and overpopulation had depleted Arcosia's natural reserve. She thought of the Blood Gem again. Hadriax had said that it allowed the bearer to control the magic around them, augmenting it to make the stone powerful. But every use had its price. Hadriax warned her that the stone could _eventually_ overpower her, leading her to believe that the stone would grow stronger. Or the lure of it would.

With a sigh she turned back to the book on the floor before her. She was lying on her stomach on the plush rug, propped up by her elbows. She would have to change positions again soon—she was getting a cramp in her lower back.

She flipped through pages, quickly glancing at the words before turning the page again. She never did well in her reading assignments in school. She flipped the page again and was drawn to the opposite page where she saw the words _Black Star_.

_I have finally uncovered the trick to the Black Star. I knew there had to be something great to make it so powerful, for it is only simple obsidian carved into the shape of a star. It was carved with intent, and purpose, the evil of its maker seeping into its pores. But even that wouldn't cleanse this entire land of its barbarians, as he claimed it could. There had to be something more!_

_And indeed there was. How could I possibly forget? Forgive me Renald. By my will or simply my mind protecting me from the horrific scene, I did forget. Nor did I fully understand at the time._

_I have discovered that the force of life is the most powerful force and energy in magic. It is the only force that has the power to augment magic. Everything else fails or backfires. But the life must be given freely or the power becomes unstable. The more vehement the refusal to give up a life the more unpredictable the object created. That is why Mornhaven the Black had to request that the Lions be brought to him one by one, so that none of them could see what was coming, and therefore could not refuse. And indeed, none of them did, for they all were taken from behind, quick and efficient, before the young men could fight back. Every one was loyal to the death._

_Such dark objects have been made before Mornhavon's Black Star. Sometimes the magic goes wild. Sometimes it does nothing but spits smoke with little bits of fire or acid, harmless in its weak display. Sometimes the nature of the magic is completely changed. I know of a telescope, for example, that was supposed to show what- who- or wherever the viewer desired to see. Instead, it shows random visions of past and future that can drive a person mad if it is gazed through too long. An easy thing to do from what I understand, but it is just one of the more harmless examples I know of. Most times, the magic backfires, obliterating the wielder. The objects, unfortunately, always seem to survive. I can only pray that they find their way to safe hands, where they will no longer be a danger to anyone…_

Karigan sat back in horror. She knew what Mornhavon had done; she had already read it in el Fex's journal. But she never fully comprehended the how and the why. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, the world around her completely forgotten, she continued.

_Every magical object empowered with life has a will of its own. How strong that will is, is dependant on how few lives are used. It seems that the more lives are used the more individual will is drowned out. I have figured this out only through hard study of other people's experiments. Many objects have been made by various mages in the hopes of finally creating one strong enough to destroy Mornhavon. Some people use more lives then others. Some stealing them, some tricking them. Sadly, many were freely offered. Mages had their fair share of people willing to sacrifice their lives to create something that would hopefully end this war. They gave their lives in the hopes that their children would be spared. It sounds morbid, I know, but the people were desperate. And desperate times call for separate measures. The people knew they were losing the fight. Courage was strong, and I greatly admire this people for that, more then I can describe, but with the power of the Black Star, they were decimated at every turn. Men and women, even children, dead on the battlefields often numbered in the thousands. The few enemy soldiers found were left for the vultures._

_This is when I made my discovery. But there was a problem. I could not find the strength to take a life, even one freely given, to give the crystal the power it needed to have._

_I was plagued with nightmares, each one worse then the last, all of them filled with blood-drained corpses, their voices crying out to me in anger after I couldn't bring myself to use the crystal against Mornhavon. I would always wake in a cold sweat, desperately looking around me. I was afraid to be alone. But I was terrified to have someone nearby._

_But then, one night, I dreamed something new. I dreamed of Mornhaven snatching the empowered stone away from me. He laughed as he held it high, it's perfect clarity glinting in the sunrays, weakened by the smoke of the battlefield. He slowly brought it back down, and drew a knife. He laid the blade against the palm of his hand next to the crystal, and closed his fingers around them both. Then, without even wincing, he drew the blade out, blood dripping in rivulets to the ground below, staining the ground further. He opened his hand, displaying the crystal with a menacing smile. "Now the stone will always be linked to me. It will have my power, my evil, my life's blood." I stood in horror as the crystal began to absorb the blood from Mornhavon's hand, turning it a deep and sinister red._

_I awoke in the same cold sweat as the previous nights, but this time, with an idea. Mornhavon had given me an idea, and I prayed to whatever God still listened that it would work._

Karigan rolled onto her back. She didn't feel like putting forth the effort of pushing herself upright. She stared at the ceiling, the words playing over again in her mind. _Now the stone will always be linked to me_. She continued to read.

_I empowered the crystal with my own life's __energy__. It didn't need much, but I was knocked senseless from the amount of blood the crystal did take from me. The mages were right; the will of the Blood Stone is very strong. I feel it grow stronger as the days pass, and wonder if there is a way to undo the binding, for I don't know if I can survive the stone for a lifetime. Due to the nature of its creation, no matter how pure the blood of the wielder, the will of the stone will always be sinister. At some point I must find a way to sever its tie to me, and render it inactive, protecting it from the unknowing__ who would dare to seek its power._

It was here that the text came to an end. If Hadriax had ever written of how the link was to be broken, it did not survive the centuries. Karigan was beginning to think that the Blood Gem had the potential to be as threatening as the Black Star if she couldn't control it, but the best way to achieve that control was still a mystery. So far she felt safe enough with it, but knew that she could not drop her guard.

"Do you remember a Professor Berry at Selium?" Mara asked, interrupting Karigan's musings.

"I've heard of him, but he hasn't been at Selium in years, decades really. Why?"

"Well, this text seems to be the most recent research done in magic in centuries. I was hoping he might still be alive." Karigan bit her lip as she remembered the library belonging to two sisters in the Green Cloak forest.

"He's gone, but I think I know where to find the next best thing."


	4. Chapter 11

_*sigh* First of all, sorry about the huge delay between updates. Hope everyone had a wonderful start to the holiday season. It's amazing how time flies when you have so much stuff in front of you (and a **really** good book). Second of all, thank you so much for continuing to read, and especially the reviews. I'll try not to let them go to my head. And thirdly, of course, to FondyCheeshead, who came up with this brilliant idea in the first place._

_And now, what you've all been waiting for (this is so much fun)......._

* * *

It didn't take much convincing for the king to let Karigan ride to see the Berry sisters. It did take convincing to allow Erin to accompany her. Erin had been in the same company as Willis last autumn, attempting to rescue Lady Estora, and had joined in the conversations with the Berry sisters on the return trip. After being assigned, Erin did some quick research and found that the sisters had traveled south, to live with their cousin, Miss Poppy, in a largish town about a half-day's ride north of Woodhaven.

The two women, Erin dressed in full rider's uniform, headed out a week and a half after the Eletian's strange visit.

* * *

Right about the same time they were passing through the city gates, Timas Mirwell, his consciousness joined with that of Mornhavon, entered the deserted clearing where Seven Chimneys once stood. The place was a disaster.

He dismounted his horse, and tied him loosely to a small tree, allowing him some freedom to graze, and walked through the wreckage. Wooden boards that were once pieces of ornate furniture were cracked from the sun's heat and warped from exposure. Stone blocks seemed to be piled everywhere, some looking like they never collapsed. There was evidence of leather-covered books, but there were no pages left.

Timas opened himself to the presence that never left his mind, and felt for the obsidian Black Star.

* * *

The journey to Miss Poppy's was long, but thankfully uneventful. It only took the usual two weeks to get to Woodhaven, and then a few short hours to make their way on the rough road to Meadow Springs.

Once they finally arrived they discovered that Miss Poppy was just as gracious as her nieces, if only a little more stern with her words.

"Well, Miss Karigan," Bay said as she greeted Erin and Karigan as the maid deposited them in the sitting room, "I certainly hope time has been good to you. Still a rider, I see. And who is your friend?"

"This is Erin. We're riding together for a little while." Karigan turned her attention to Erin. "Erin this is Miss Bay and her sister Miss Bunch." Erin blinked at the unusual names.

"You didn't give her your real names?" a stately looking woman asked from deep within a wine-colored armchair. The woman set her teacup down on the table and rose from her chair, "I must apologize for my nieces. They are sometimes…unconventional in their manners." She glared at them for a second, and then turned her attentions back to Karigan and Erin. "This is Isabelle and Penelope Berry, daughters of the late Professor Berry. And I am Miss Poppy Drakeson, Professor Berry's youngest sister." Poppy took their hands and led them to a soft cushioned couch to sit.

Karigan and Erin could only smile before Penelope—Bunch—put them on the spot. "Very interesting traveling companions you have my dear; first a spirit and now a Black Shield. What next, an Eletian?"

"Penelope, that is not very polite," Poppy said. "She will elaborate if we need to know."

"It's quite all right." Karigan tried to say, but was cut off.

"I know she's a Black Shield, we saw her after the house was destroyed," said Bunch.

"I am sorry about that," Karigan said.

"Oh, don't you worry dear," said Bay, "The house will repair itself."

"Maybe. I think it's too far gone," Bunch interjected.

Erin chimed in before another argument could ensue. "You said the house was completely destroyed, yes?"

Both sisters nodded. "Not a single stone left atop another," said Bay sadly. "It'll take years—"

"If it happens at all."

"I'm sorry," Erin said, "But how does a house repair itself?"

"Ah, well, you see, our father—"

"Did something stupid and irresponsible, and it went awry causing the house to repair itself," Poppy interrupted.

"It was brilliantly done, I say," Bay said under her breath to her sister.

"Oh yes—"

"No. It was stupid and irresponsible and could have gotten himself killed."

"Oh, and I suppose you could have done better?" Bunch asked.

"Yes," came the reply, "Because I know what I'm doing!"

Karigan decided to cut in before things got too heated. "Do you study the arcane arts as well?" she asked Poppy.

"I do, and I am much better practiced, and qualified," Poppy said, lifting her chin slightly.

"You're a mage," Erin said.

Poppy nodded. "Yes, I am. Sadly though, I don't quite have the knowledge my brother had, otherwise I could probably rival the great Merdigan himself."

Karigan smiled inwardly, thinking that she could probably arrange a meeting between the two. Aloud, she asked "And yet you are more powerful, even with less knowledge?"

Poppy nodded again. "I have the innate ability. You cannot fully practice the arcane arts unless they are in your blood. Without that, you can only put forth mediocre attempts." She paused for a moment, seeming to size Karigan up. "You could be very powerful, I imagine, if you would only fully embrace your ability, rather then shying away from it."

Karigan met Poppy's gaze, unsure of what to say. Then, "I'm not sure it's me you sense."

"Well, who else would it be?" Poppy asked, clearly under the impression that Karigan was again shying away.

Karigan didn't respond. Instead she reached into her pocket and retrieved the Blood Stone, holding it out on her open palm.

"I see there is more to you then meets the eye."

Karigan again didn't respond, but reached for the necklace that lie hidden beneath her collar. Erin stopped her halfway up, leaning over so that none of the women could overhear. "Karigan, are you sure it is a wise idea to so expose yourself?"

Karigan looked Erin in the eyes reassuringly. "Don't worry. We can trust them." She then reached back and undid the clasp, bringing the Heart of Laurelyn out from under her shirt.

"Much more," was all Poppy said, staring at the two stones.

Bay silently reached her hand out in curiosity, but Bunch lightly slapped it, deterring her, and motioning for her to remain quiet. "This needs to be between Miss Karigan and Miss Poppy," she said as quietly as she could.

"The fabled Blood Stone, and the legendary Heart of Laurelyn." She paused, thinking things over in her head. "I take it Mornhavon is back?"

Karigan nodded. "How did you know about the stones?" she asked, overcome with curiosity. She carefully placed the stones on the table before her.

"They are only briefly mentioned in a few ancient tomes, if one knows where to look. Even then, they are never fully named in any one book. Tidbits of information is located here and there and one has to be learned and clever enough to put two and two together," she said, as if lecturing a class full of students or an apprentice.

"It is a great gift the Eletians gave you," Poppy continued, "I hope you realize that." Karigan nodded. "They live and breathe magic. It's as vital to their life as music is, which made them extremely powerful—beyond what you realize. One or two could hold their own against an army if they so chose. We mages don't even hold a candle to the power they used to hold, and Laurelyn was the most powerful of them all."

"Used to hold?" Karigan asked.

Poppy nodded. "Their power lied in Argenthyne, and the city of moonbeams is overrun. When Morhaven breached the walls of the city it literally killed the queen, who battled with her people. She simply couldn't survive the evil that had found its way within the crystal walls. Her people quickly built a tomb for her, and set a magical barrier in place so that Morhavon's minions could not touch her.

"It is a most strange barrier, one they have tried to explain to me time and again, but it is beyond my understanding. But this," she said, picking up the small stone by its chain, "This is the key. They said that in order to gain entrance, the circle must be complete, and the Heart of Laurelyn does just that."

"But to what purpose?"

"Laurelyn still holds her power, and gaining access to her tomb gives you access to her power through the stone. Together, with the Blood Stone, you have the power to destroy Mornhavon and cleanse _Kanmorhan Vane_."

"But how?"

"The stones will show you. They both have a mind of their own, and together they will show you what you need to do. Or rather, they will coerce you."

Karigan opened her mouth to interrupt, but Poppy held up her hand, forestalling her.

"Once the Heart of Laurelyn is active it will have a cleansing effect on everything around it. New, clean growth will sprout before your eyes; evil creatures will turn away; the Blood Gem will cease trying to control you." Poppy paused, letting the words sink in. "Only together can they accomplish what is needed. Apart, the Heart of Laurelyn is not enough, and the Blood Gem will either destroy you or corrupt you, turning you as black as the one it was made to defeat.

_This could actually work_, Karigan thought to herself. She sat, staring at the stones before her on the table. She knew she couldn't turn back, she could only move forward. But something seemed missing. It couldn't quite be as easy as all that…

Karigan raised her eyes to meet those of Miss Poppy, and gave a start when she saw sadness and regret there. "What are you not telling me?"

Poppy took a deep, slow breath. "By now, Mornhavon will have possessed someone willing to see his plans through to the end. The Black Star is likely being remade as we speak, if it isn't finished already. All it would take is one willing life to bring it back, for it is still empowered by the Lion Regiment. If Morhavon has already made it to the ruins of Seven Chimneys, our days before he returns in the flesh are numbered. The Black Star has incredible power, over both the living, and the dead. With the Black Star whomever Mornhavon has found will be able to bring him back into the flesh. A necromancer has already entered Blackveil, awaiting the Black Star. Once the two are united, there will be only you to stop him. You must get to Argenthyne before that happens, for without the Heart of Laurelyn, you can only do what has been done in the past."

"Why is it only me?" Karigan asked, her voice small.

"Do you know of your ancestor from Arcosia?"

Karigan nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Erin's eyes go wide at the revelation.

"There is power in a change of heart, Karigan. Of all the Arcosians that defected, only Hadriax el Fex defected to hand over information so that Mornhavon could be defeated. You are the only one of his descendants with enough innate power to control and use the stones."

Karigan lowered her gaze back to the stones. She felt like the fate of the world rested on her shoulders. She wanted nothing more then to go home to Corsa and curl up in the protective arms of her father. But she knew she couldn't run away. She couldn't sit back and cower while Alessandros came back and covered the land in darkness. The evil of Blackveil would spread. Images replayed unbidden in her head of her father thrashing in the ocean, sharks circling closer and closer; She could see king Zachary playing with his beloved terriers before they turned on him, blood pooling on the marble floor, staining their white coats red.

Karigan pushed the images aside before more could show themselves, determined to not let Mornhavon gain victory. "What must I do?" she asked with finality.


	5. Chapter 12

_Many thanks, again, to all the usual people (readers, reviewers, FondyCheesehead, etc.)_

_Here you all are. Enjoy!_

* * *

The return journey for Erin and Karigan seemed to take much longer then it actually did. They rode until after sunset, hastily making camp, and rising again with the dawn. Most nights Karigan would stare into the fire, silently pondering and fearing the future. She didn't know if she would survive—Poppy had avoided the question when she had asked it. She didn't know what the stones would require of her. She didn't know if she could be strong enough.

Erin would usually look on, concern deeply etched in her features. The initial shock of discovering Karigan's heritage had long since worn off. She figured there were thousands with similar ancestry, most probably unknown.

_Five days_, Erin thought. _Five days and we're already more then halfway back. And none too soon, considering Mornhavon could meet us in the flesh at any time_.

Her thoughts, giving her no comfort, were cut short when the two horses began to pace and whiny. She turned to see that Condor was tugging on his leather strap, trying frantically to get loose. Her own borrowed horse seemed very nervous just to be next to him, but was agitated as well. She heard a strangled cry behind her and turned back to Karigan, her hand automatically moving to grasp the hilt of her black-banded blade that lie hidden beneath her bed roll, twenty feet away. She was supposed to be a rider in training, and riders in training did not carry such swords. Her hand closed around emptiness. But she could see no enemy—only Karigan.

* * *

Karigan struggled to keep her own consciousness. She looked around her and instead of seeing the Green Cloak Forrest around her, she saw a great room that she had seen once as she and Fergal Duff delivered a decoy message. The room was dark, with only a few candles lit to provide light. All the heavy maroon velvet drapes were drawn, blocking the evening sky.

She saw a large maroon recliner facing the blazing fire. It was too big to see who was sitting in it; all she could see was a hand draped over the arm, a heavy clan ring on the middle finger. Karigan walked towards the chair, wondering if the occupant would be able to see her, but she doubted it. She walked until she saw the profile of her old rival, Timas, his young features dancing between light and heavy shadow.

Her breath caught in her throat as the light sparkled against a piece of carved stone resting in his lap, his other hand timidly encircling it. The last time she had seen it was at Seven Chimneys, the summer F'ryan Cobblebay had changed her life. Black obsidian. Misshapen now, but once carved in the form of a five-pointed star. Could it be as powerful as it once was while in its presently distorted form?

She didn't have time to ponder on the question as a knock sounded on the door. Timas jumped out of his reverie, hastily shoving the Black Star in the back of his pants, within easy reach, but not easily seen. Karigan saw his hand move to his side and grasp something, as if reassuring himself it was there. When he pulled his hand away, she could just barely make out an ornate hilt—gold, encrusted with crystals and gemstones.

"Come in, Barret," he called after taking a deep breath.

Realization began to dawn on Karigan of what she witnessing. She was sickened, and for the first time in her life, felt pity for the unknowing man that was opening the heavy door. She didn't want to see this. She didn't want to witness the Black Star returning into power, and Alessandros del Mornhavon with it. She struggled to keep still, not knowing how she was here, or if anyone would be able to detect her.

"You sent for me, my lord?" Barret asked, drawing Karigan's attention back to the two men before her. She slowly shook her head, not wanting to accept the inevitable.

"Are you loyal to your Lord Governor, Lord Barret?" Timas asked. He slowly walked toward Mirwell's Lord Steward.

Barret's features creased in confusion. "Of course, my Lord."

Timas continued walking until he was behind him. Barret didn't move, only continued to face the fireplace, his perplexed expression almost frightening in the dark shadows of the fire.

Karigan watched Timas as he reached Barret's side, saw fire glint on the blade of a short dagger in one hand, and saw his other hand reaching to retrieve the Black Star.

With speed she had never seen in him before, Timas reached in front of Barret, holding him still, the Black Star seeming to come alive in the firelight. His other hand, white knuckled with holding the dagger, reached across the front of Barret's neck. "I'm so glad," Timas said, quickly sliding the blade across his neck. Karigan unintentionally let loose a sickened cry, but neither man paid her any mind. As much as she wanted to turn away, she couldn't. She watched as the steaming red blood, made black in the dim light, streamed from Barret's neck and was caught by Timas' other hand holding the Black Star. She stared in horrified amazement, as the Black Star seemed to soak up the dark liquid like a sponge, and begin to glow with an ethereal light.

Karigan swore. How did Timas even know where to find the Black Star? Could Mornhavon somehow sense it?

Her heart began to quicken as the air grew heavy and thick, the darkness almost palpable, and seeming to draw towards the obsidian stone, making it glow stronger.

Finally, Timas released his grip on his childhood friend, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I'm sorry, my friend," he said in a whisper.

"No!" Karigan cried. She tried to grasp her sword, but couldn't. She tried to move to attack Timas, but couldn't. She tried to do anything, but couldn't. She was rooted to the spot, unable to move. All she could do was curse the man who had killed his friend for Mornhavon the Black.

_Karigan._

She heard her name whispered on the wind, but muffled, as if under a blanket.

_Karigan…stay with me!_

But she found herself surrounded by the evil Timas had unleashed. Darkness began to enfold around her, blocking out the horrifying scene that had unfolded before her.

"Karigan!"

Karigan opened her eyes with a start to see Erin crouched above her, trying to hold her still. "Oh, thank the gods. The king would kill me if anything happened you."

Karigan felt groggy and unbalanced. "He has the Black Star."

"Mornhavon?" she asked.

Karigan shook her head. "Timas."

Realization crept into Erin's eyes. "But we're still days from Sacor City. We'll never get back to blackveil in time."

Karigan moved to push herself up, gladly taking Erin's offered assistance. "We have to try. Timas is still in Mirwelton, but the Black Star is empowered," she said, gathering her bedroll and few other belongings. "We can't give up the fight for lost, or we've already failed." Karigan made her way over to Condor, soothing him with soft whispered words and stroking his neck. "I won't let him win," she said finally.

Karigan hurriedly tacked Condor.

"Karigan," Erin said, trying to stop her, "we can't continue tonight. The horses are exhausted; we're exhausted. We've been riding for the past five days stopping only to sleep. We all need our rest."

Karigan paused only to gently push the Weapon aside. "No. The night would be wasted if I stop to sleep." She finished securing her pack to Condor's saddle and rested her hands on his scarred and well-muscled hide. "I ride or I walk, but I will not wait." As if in response, Condor whinnied and rose onto his hind legs, letting her know that he would not be left out, even for one night.

Erin seemed to take this as answer as well as she nodded with a deep sigh of resolve. "Alright, I'll go with you. If nothing else to make sure you don't get into more trouble," she said, the last under her breath as she walked away.

Karigan could only smile wryly.

* * *

It only took three more days to reach Sacor City, the city's lights finally showing on the horizon not long after sunset. Horses and riders alike perked up at the sight and Condor's step had a bounce it hadn't before, as if glad to finally bring his anxious rider home. Karigan could only look at the city they were slowly approaching with resolve and dread.

She knew the king would not be happy with the news she brought. Whether it was for the danger she would be in, or the quick turn-around departure, or a combination of the two, she didn't know, though she was greatly leaning toward the latter. She was never happy to bring bad news, and this was the worst of its kind. Not only were they behind by a few days, but they also had the disadvantage of not quite knowing how to proceed. Of course the king would likely wish to send troops, and a large number of them, but in the end, what could they do against the power of Morhavon? He could decimate them with one stroke of his hand.

This was a battle that only required one. One person could destroy Mornhavon, and save the people of Sacoridia from a danger most didn't even know existed. And one person could fail, leaving the country at Mornhavon's mercy. Either scenario left her fate in question. Poppy had left her question unanswered, leaving her nervous and scared; something she didn't like to be.

"_If I'm successful, that is empower the Heart of Laurelyn and together with the Blood Stone destroy Mornhavon, what happens to the stones? To me?" she asked Poppy as she and Erin were getting ready to depart._

"_This has never been done before, so I cannot tell you," she said, her features deep in regret. "All I can tell you is this: The stones draw on your power, you are the one that drives them. It is often unknown how much a magical focus, such as the stone, will require. I cannot tell you how you will fare, or how much the stones will require of you."_

Karigan was shaken from her memories as they approached the castle gates, the entrance reduced to a side door until dawn. She kicked Condor ahead of Erin, as she was supposed to be training a new rider, and spoke a few words to the guard. He waved them in with words of welcome and told them he would send word to a stable hand to take care of their horses. Karigan nodded in thanks, and walked Condor across the grounds.

As they left the horses for an apprentice hurrying after them, the only thing taken was Erin's sword. They were directed to the king's stateroom, a room similar to the throne room, if only on a much smaller scale.

Willis knocked as they approached, and opened the door as they drew nearer. As Karigan laid eyes on the king, a new sense of dread came over her; she hadn't yet thought about _that_ aspect of her future.

The two entered and bowed in unison, Erin masking her unease much better then Karigan.

"Erin, thank you for returning Karigan safe and sound. Get plenty of rest tomorrow, and see Fastion in the morning for your list of rotations," the king said.

Erin bowed again and left, the door latch softly clicking into place behind her.

Alone, the king couldn't restrain himself. As sweaty and dirty as Karigan was, he still wanted nothing but to kiss her. It was long and passionate, filled with wanting and unspoken words of love and devotion. Zachary finally pulled away and looked into Karigan's eyes long enough to see the haunting realities that lie in their depths. He instantly sobered, his expression hardening. "Tell me," he said simply.

Karigan cast her eyes to the floor. She couldn't help but feel like she had somehow failed. "Timas has the Black Star."

Zachary stepped back as if struck. "You're sure?"

Karigan nodded. She began to recap her conversation with Poppy, leaving nothing out. "I have to reach Blackveil before he does, that way I have time to stop him with both empowered stones before he meets with the necromancer."

By this time Zachary was pacing and looking very drawn and worried. "It has to be you, it can't be anyone else?"

Karigan slowly shook her head. "Both el Fex and Poppy made it adamant that only I am strong enough."

"And yet she doesn't know if even that will be enough?"

Karigan could tell he was getting upset, but what could she do? He spoke truth.

"Kari," Zachary said, "I need you. I need you here. Please don't accept that mission. It's dangerous and I can't bear the thought of losing you."

De ja vu washed over her as the scene she had seen so long ago in Professor Berry's telescope played out before her.

Karigan was in front of him in two short strides. She held his face in her hands, stroking his soft bearded jaw with her thumb. "I will return," she said, not at all reassured.

* * *

_Well, some questions were answered (yeah!). Hope all is well with everyone, and happy writing (and reading and reviewing)!_


	6. Chapter 13

_Alright Bethany89, hopefully this chapter answers your previous question._

_Here we are again. I should probably warn all you faithful readers out there that while chapter 14 is done and waiting, I'm having a hard time of getting into Mornhavon's head for 15. I'll let you know how everything is going when I uplaod 14 next week (although I might upload earlier if I'm feeling nice)._

_All the usual thanks to readers, reviewers, FondyCheeshead, etc._

* * *

Captain Ansible hurried down the corridor to the king's study. The king's orders, given to him not ten minutes ago, were held tight in his hands. He didn't know what need the king would possibly have for a full legion of soldiers, fully armed for swift travel. Had he missed something in the last meeting: Was there some threat that suddenly reared its ugly head?

There was no way that many soldiers would be ready to leave on such short notice. There was gear to be seen to, weapons, pack and supply wagons, remounts to be gathered…Ansible sighed. And that wasn't even the first half of the list. Luckily, horses were not a problem, as the green riders were no longer borrowing them.

He straightened his coat as he came around the final corner, a pair of Weapons quietly conversing in the silence in front of the doors. Both quieted as Ansible strode closer.

"I need to speak with the king," Ansible said, striving to catch his breath.

"It will have to wait, he is speaking with someone at the moment, not to be interrupted," came the reply.

Ansible heaved a sigh, but there was nothing for it. So much to do, and here he was standing around. But he had to speak to the king about the delay. He wanted the soldiers to leave castle grounds at or before the noon bell, bound for the wall. The earliest Ansible could give him was three or four bells tomorrow, and that's if all the preparations went smoothly.

But his thoughts were broken by noises coming from the other side of the door. The Weapons exchanged a glance, one having an oddly amused expression on his face.

* * *

"Why can't you understand? This is too important to be slowed down by a bunch soldiers who wouldn't be able to fight this battle anyway!"

"I only want you safe Karigan," Zachary replied, trying to calm her volatile mood.

"I am safe," she said, nonchalantly waving her arm as she turned away. She was dressed for the road, in a clean uniform; a few spares packed in her saddlebags on the chair before his desk. She even had her saber with her, comfortingly resting on her hip.

Zachary strode after the rider that had captured his heart so securely and pulled her back around to face him, but she was prepared. She faced him defiantly, fire and determination in her eyes. "You know I'm better protected then you right now," she said, planting a pointed finger squarely on his chest. "You know what Poppy said, "the stones—"

"'—Protect the bearer' I know, you told me that. As long as they are in your possession, they first and foremost protect you." They stared at each other for some minutes, the calm sea facing the explosive, unpredictable storm.

The king's eyes saddened before he spoke again. "I also know you're not convinced. I know you're prepared to do anything for your country, just as you have many times before, but what if, this time, everything is required?"

Karigan immediately sobered. She averted her gaze to anywhere but Zachary, unable to meet his eyes. Finally, she broke the silence that had settled around them. "I can't cower in a corner while I have the means and the strength to stand and fight," she said, raising her gaze to meet his at last.

He noticed that the strength that had made her eyes so fiery before was gone, leaving the eyes of a frightened child in their wake; a child too determined to give up, even when survival was questionable at best.

Zachary took both her hands in his, giving them a reassuring squeeze before taking her in his arms and holding her in a close embrace. "Whatever happens," he said, his voice husky in her ear, "Know that I love you, and I will be doing everything I can to make it easier for us."

Karigan nodded, not wanting to leave the warm confines of the king's embrace. But she had to. She gently straitened, her hands moving to hold his.

Zachary saw the fear still filling her eyes, but also saw determination once again take hold. He knew there was no one better—not for this mission, and not for him. "Go with all blessings," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He wanted so much to just hold her in his arms, and reasure her that all will be well. right after he kissed her sensless.

But he couldn't.

Karigan took a breath and nodded once before she gave his hands a final squeeze and strode over to the chair to grab her saddlebags, giving him one last glance before leaving the room.

Captain Ansible wasn't given much time to wonder at the audacity the rider had to raise her voice at her monarch, for he was immediately called in by the king. He shrugged off the occurrence, putting it off as just her temper showing through. But he couldn't help but wonder what the exchange was about.

* * *

Karigan made her way immediately to the stable, where Condor waited for her, already saddled. She quickly tightened the girth and rechecked all the straps. Satisfied everything was in good order she tied the saddlebags on, and walked Condor across the grounds.

As she approached the gates, she spared one final glance at the castle, and mounted Condor. She made her way slowly through the crowded city streets until she was finally able to break away and head for the side alleys that were much quicker then the Winding Way.

Once past the city walls she made all haste for the D'yer wall. She didn't trust Mornhavon to delay any longer then was necessary. The ride was, for the most part, uneventful. At times she thought she saw milky-white armor out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to focus on it, it vanished. She was unsure if she had gathered reinforcements, or if it was just wishful thinking.

The days passed slowly with nothing to occupy her mind. She found it wandered into unknown territory all too often. She found herself constantly steering her thoughts away from Blackveil, and all it held within its failing wall. It was especially bad at night. Surrounded by the dark of evening, stars glittering above her, visions of an evil darkness crept into her mind, her fear feeding her imagination. Her mind envisioned what might happen if she should fail, or be taken captive, or killed…

She shook her head, not wanting to explore those paths again. Instead, she thought of those she had left behind in Sacor City, and other places. People she had met, and wanted dearly to protect, at all cost. The king would find love again, someone whom he didn't have to fight so vehemently for, even though it warmed her heart. Her father would find a new young person to train and take over the merchant business. Captain Mapstone would surely find another rider to possess her brooch. _Actually,_ Karigan thought with a smile, _the rider will find her_. Alton would finally be able to fully embrace the rider call. Estral would fill her father's shoes as Golden Guardian. Abram would continue to protect the Green Cloak.

Her mood began to lift and grow brighter and warmer as she continued. Mel would hopefully fulfill her dreams and join the ranks of the Green Riders. Estora would find safety and recourse. And Drent would find someone new to torture.

The fire made a loud pop as the heat found a water pocket in the wood, bringing Karigan back to the present. She took a breath, much calmer then before.

She remembered again that day she looked into the mirror of the moon. She remembered the resolve she had found within herself. The actions she had taken driven not by strength or courage, or even common sense--but fear.

"Do not be so troubled, Galadheon," a voice said in front of her in the shadows, making her jump. But the voice was comforting, and somewhat familiar. She looked around to find herself surrounded by moonstones, their light dancing amongst the trees.

She turned her attention back to the speaker. She recognized the voice, but couldn't match a face to it. Then it dawned on her. She had only seen his face briefly, while recovering from a vicious poison. Her face broke into a smile as Somial walked into the light of the clearing. "Greetings, rider," he said, bowing his head slightly.

Karigan responded in kind as best she could from her seated position, too stunned to move more then that. "What are you doing here?" Karigan asked as Somial seated himself across the fire from her.

"We have come into some information," he began. "We left the home of Poppy Drakeson very early this morning. We sometimes visit with her to share information. She possesses a unique intellect that I find exhilarating. She mentioned that you and another rider had visited not long past, and that you plan to enter _Kanmorhan Vane_ with the stones to destroy Alessandros del Mornhavon."

Karigan nodded. "I'm headed there now. Poppy said it was imperative I empower the Heart of Laurelyn before Mornhavon meets the necromancer that resides within Blackveil."

"That is correct, and she also told you that it is unknown what will really happen with the stones."

Karigan confirmed the statement to a nod. "She could only fathom a guess."

"We spoke and deduced that it is unwise that anyone be in _Kanmorhan Vane_ with you. Since we don't know exactly what the stones will do, we came to the conclusion that it would safer for no one to follow you."

"The king sent a legion of soldiers, they're still behind me."

"We will delay them at the wall, but they cannot enter _Kanmorhan Vane_."

It all made sense. No one knew how the stones would destroy Mornhavon and cleanse the forest, or if they _would_ cleanse the forest. It was possible they would just destroy Mornhavon and alloy the forest to heal itself. Then, something clicked inside Karigan's head. "You're coming to the wall?"

Somial nodded. "King Sanatara thought it wise that we be available to filter any sudden influx of magic. If the wall fails completely, then the wild magic trapped behind the wall will leak through to this side in waves, possibly causing catastrophic events. We can slow that wave, and help control it, as well as any repercussions."

Karigan nodded, deep in thought. "I sense you are still troubled, youngling," Somial said, bringing her attention back to the present.

Karigan gave a nervous laugh. "Troubled is an understatement." She fell silent again, gathering her thoughts. Finally, "The tainted magic from Shawdell is gone, I expelled it three years ago, so the duality it created is gone," Somial nodded, "The link I had with Mornhavon is gone."

Somial shook his head. "The tainted magic was never what created the link between the two of you, it just made the link easier and more complete. He could have gotten into anyone's head from his position in _kanmorhan vane_, but never as strong as with you."

"But he possessed Garth with his power and influence—"

"When he was at the wall," Somial interrupted. "That is not as far a stretch for him as Sacor City."

"So how is it that I saw what Timas was doing in Mirwelton?"

"What happened? I have not heard any news from the west."

Karigan divulged the whole gruesome tale, Somial's expression darkening with every word. "So the Black Star has returned, and Mornhavon has grown stronger with it."

"What happened to me?" Karigan asked, breaking Somial from his dark thoughts.

"I cannot tell you for sure, but it is possible that you were brought by accident."

"By accident? How?"

Somial sighed. "A thousand years ago, Mornhavon made it a habit to get inside people's heads. He would show them their worst fears until they begged for death, just to be free of him." His expression darkened, making him look cold and frightening in the firelight. "He would never kill them though. Every so often he would invade their minds again, and each time his presence was stronger, his control more complete.

"It is entirely possible he was reminiscing about his childhood friend, Hadriax el Fex, and brought your presence to Mirwelton completely by accident. You are, after all, his distant daughter, and Mornhavon knows this. With all the contact he has had with you it would take only a fleeting thought to bring you to him."

"So it's possible he did not intend to let me see what was about happen?"

"It is possible. But it's also possible he wanted to gloat."

"Wonderful," Karigan said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Somial reached over and rested his pale hand on her knee. "Do not despair, Galadheon. There is much hope of defeating him. While the Black Star is empowered, an idiot controls it. Mornhavon is not yet strong enough to control both Timas and the Black Star. His strength will grow, but it will keep Timas in Mirwelton for a few days, and Mornhavon with him."

"So we may get to Blackveil at the same time."

Somial smiled. "It is a small window of hope, but a window nonetheless."

Karigan smiled, reassured by Somial's words, as they fell into silence. What more was there to say? Finally, Somial spoke again. "Get some rest, youngling. You will need your strength," he said and disappeared into the forest, dark except for spots of moonbeams.

* * *

Two days later, leaving her escort of twelve Eletians in the small settlement situated near the breach, Karigan entered Blackveil forest, ready to accept whatever fate the gods had in store for her.


	7. Chapter 14

_Alright, as promised, an update: Chapter 15, as of 2 minutes ago, is done and ready for next Monday. Now come the epic fight scenes. Be warned: they're fun to read, but a headache and a half to write. I'll try and keep up._

_Again, many thanks to all the usual people and my 4 reviewers, I love you. You make me all warm and fuzzy inside..._

* * *

"You're putting her in danger again, do you realize that?"

The Eletian didn't respond; he continued to stand guard, making sure no one entered the forest as the human continued to rave in front of him.

"So you're just going to stand there and let her go in there alone?"

The man's face was beginning to become contorted with anger. The Eletian sighed. "It has already been explained to you, Deyer. You know what you need to know. Better to prepare your soldiers then argue here with me."

Alton gave a frustrated growl and stormed away from the Eletian, missing the rolling of sky blue eyes.

"Nikolas."

The Eletian turned from watching the Deyer stalk off toward the main tent.

"Try not to provoke the humans."

"Of course, Somial," Nikolas replied, instantly contrite.

* * *

Karigan made slow progress. Her memory of this side of the Wall with Lil was vauge and in snatches. She walked in what she hoped was a southwesterly direction. It was difficult to tell without being able to see the sun or shadows in the black forest. So she trudged on, keeping a wary eye out for any danger. Due to the evil nature of the forest, she suspected that every other plant was toxic and deadly; she assumed that every third bush hid some menacing creature; and she wondered if she was just being paranoid. Nonetheless, her hand stayed on the hilt of the saber resting on her hip, the Blood Stone was tucked deep in a pocket, the Heart of Laurelyn hanging from its chain under her shirt, and Condor waiting safely for her back at the settlement.

She was so focused on the vegetation around her and dangers lurking in the shadows that she almost missed the dull glass sphere half hidden under a thorn bush. She had vague recollections of a road of some sort, lined with statues, some with their arms outstretched to hold something that had disappeared long ago.

Karigan crouched down and, being careful to avoid the thorns, grasped the sphere. She gasped as faint light made its way through a thousand years of dirt and grime, and a feeling of peace and warmth feebly filled her soul, as if weakened by the dirt that covered it. She pocketed it, not wanting to attract undue attention, and stood with the realization that she must be near the road that would take her to Argenthyne.

So she trudged on. Seven steps later her boots sounded on cobblestones and the statues she remembered could be seen about five paces apart from each other. She veered left, hoping she followed the road south.

She stepped carefully, trying to avoid the occasional cobblestone that stuck up waiting to trip any unwary traveler, and wondered how much longer her luck would hold out. So far, she had traveled through Blackveil without seeing or hearing anything.

She continually glanced to the side, feeling very exposed in the wide-open expanse of the lane. The little hairs on the back of her neck and on her arms stood on end. She felt as though creatures watched her passage, waiting for her to drop her guard.

She came to a rise in the otherwise flat expanse and gaped at the vista that had opened before her.

The road continued up and down slight hills until it ended at a large gate. It was bent and broken, showing signs of Mornhavon's press for Argenthyne. The city itself was dull and lacked luster. From the stories told to her growing up, and by the Eletians, she knew it was made of moonstones, but the evil of the forest had certainly taken its toll. Vines were crawling up walls, forcing their way into crevices and causing parts to crumble. Black lichen spotted the otherwise gray surface. And beyond, the small bay was at high tide.

The creatures took their chances as this sudden distraction showed itself. They came quietly, giving Karigan barely a moment to turn, drawing her saber. Most of the creatures were small, and easily dispatched. A few were larger, taking multiple hits before succumbing to their wounds. One was an angry groundmite, holding back while Karigan expended herself. By the time the initial mêlée was over, Karigan's left arm was dripping blood, her uniform was torn in multiple places, her side burned, and one of her good throwing knives was lodged in the throat of a black leopard. She faced the groundmite, saber in hand, wondering if she could outrun it. Argenthyne still looked to be about a half hour away. The groundmite didn't give her time to choose. With a sneer, he lunged at her with his scimitar. Karigan turned out of the way, coming back at him with a slash at his stomach. The groundmite shoved her saber away and attacked again. Karigan realized, as she was countering him, that he had strength, but no brains. He moved for the kill, never to disarm or injure, and he lacked speed.

Karigan bided her time, parrying and blocking with a thrust thrown into the mix just for something different, waiting until he overextended himself. It only took a few moments. Karigan moved in close, too close for him to block anything with his scimitar, and thrust her saber into his gut, backing away before the foul smelling blood could spew onto her. The groundmite had fallen to his knees, clutching the innards that spilled out onto the forest floor. Karigan carried the momentum of her movements and brought her saber back around. Not thinking about what she could feel through the steel, she sliced into his neck, sending his head tumbling down his back as he fell forward.

Karigan spared only a moment to stare in horror at the carnage as she swallowed the bile in her throat. After cleaning her saber in the dirt and retrieving her dagger, she ran down the lane toward the once glorious city of Argenthyne.

* * *

Timas was sore. It had been a long time since he had last traveled this far on horseback, and he was starting to really regret not taking a carriage. But the ever-present presence forbade it, saying it would be easier to get into Blackveil without it.

As far as Timas could recall, it had been a short journey. Mornhavon made him wait in Mirwelton while he gained some strength from the Black Star. Timas could only remember bits and snatches of his travels east, then south. Whether that was just because after awhile everything looked the same or not, he didn't know. But it made him a little uneasy.

What had happened in those spaces of time, sometimes spanning days? He tried to recall the first blank his memory drew for him, and every one since then. It was hard to put them on a timeline with few points of reference on the journey. They would last maybe hours maybe days, it was hard to tell. But they were getting more frequent. At first it didn't bother him. He shrugged it off as his memory skipping over his boredom. But then one morning he awoke naked in his bed and couldn't remember anything since the mid-day meal the day before. Timas grumbled at the memory, or lack thereof. There should have been memory there, but there wasn't, and ever since that day, Emily had avoided him to the point that he only saw snatches of her as she darted around a corner to avoid him, disappearing before he caught up.

Timas grew weary of the other presence in his head. He was always careful to bury those thoughts deep when he felt that presence stirring, but when it was silent his mood grew dark with his own twisted version of self-loathing. He longed to be rid of Mornhavon the Black, longed to have the power and revenge he promised. Especially the revenge. It would be sweet justice to see that little bastard suffer.

But until then, he was stuck with holes in his memory.

* * *

Karigan staggered the last few steps. It had been awhile since she ran that far of a distance, and it was an unpleasant discovery to find that it winded her and made her thighs burn. There was also a stitch in her side, and blood oozing from multiple wounds, the worst, it seemed, on her side. That could make it tricky if she had to fight again.

She passed through the gates, black like the rest of the forest. She gave them only a passing thought of what they once looked like before turning her focus to finding the tomb of Laurelyn.

She stood in a great square with the remnants of a tall fountain at its center. There wasn't much left of it now. Stone littered the square, making it dangerous to traverse without paying close attention. She carefully made her way across, snatching glances of the dilapidated buildings around her. Most were destroyed or crumbling, piles of ruble blocking any entrance. She could see a few remaining tall spires ahead of her and carefully made her way toward them. Before she left the square behind, she lost sight of the spires, but kept track as best she could of which direction they were in.

She came to numerous smaller squares, and each time tried to verify she was headed in the right direction. A few times she had to backtrack, but most times brought the spires closer. As she made her way down the streets, she noticed most of the buildings were made of plain stone, most likely white or gray granite, and not moonbeams. _It must be only the wall and a handful of buildings_, she thought.

She kept her guard up, her senses wary for any creatures of Mornhavon, or the necromancer, although she doubted she would come across anything. Should she try and find the necromancer once she had the Heart of Laurelyn empowered?

The thought was lost as she caught a black shadow out of the corner of her eye; she turned, moving to draw her saber. Her brooch suddenly warmed over her heart, making her pause. The shadow separated itself from the alley, slowly making its way toward the street and Karigan.

Karigan warred with herself. She felt a strange sort of peace, but was leery of this place. Even if it was fabled Argethyne, it was still in the midst of Blackveil. Her hand still rested on the hilt of her saber, but she made no move to draw it, and couldn't explain why but for the warmth blossoming from her brooch.

Finally, the shadow stepped out onto the cobbled street. Light glinted in his eyes, showing the eternities if one had enough time to look. The midnight coat was glistening in the weak sunlight, and the world around them seemed to loose some of its already dull brilliancy. Hooves moved soundlessly, and an unseen breeze stirred the mane and tail.

Salvistar.

The horse messenger and Karigan locked gazes for a few moments, finally being broken by a huff as the horse continued down the street Karigan had just moved from. Karigan didn't hesitate to follow, knowing he would lead her true.

He slowly walked down narrow lanes that seemed to lead to the back of the building she was aiming for. They passed under bridges and over dry canals until he took her through a black doorway that shifted and shimmered when she looked at it directly. She always wanted to look away.

Her brooch warmed again and she felt the urge to touch it. She brushed her hand across the gold horse, bringing the world around her into deeper and somehow flat shades of gray. The shifting of the doorway immediately slowed, then stopped, as if the two magics had to have time to interact.

She ducked into the doorway to find Salvistar waiting for her. He didn't move as she fell in behind him, and so she moved forward and placed her hand on his neck. She was grateful she did, for she couldn't see in the utter blackness. Salvistar was only a deeper shade of black, more sensed than seen.

The path stayed fairly level but turned and twisted, never continuing in a straight line for long.

After what seemed like hours in the darkness her boot suddenly struck solid stone and she had to tighten her grip on Salvistar's mane to keep from falling. He waited patiently for her to regain her balance. Once she had, he began moving. She stepped cautiously, as she could feel him rise under her touch.

The stairs were shallow and winding, leaving Karigan disoriented and off balance. She quickly learned to feel through Salvistar's muscles when he was stepping up to the next step. Not long after, the tunnel began to lighten. Shadows started to dapple the uneven stone walls. The next turn brought Karigan and her guide to a great cairn that sparkled brilliantly in the weakening sunlight.

Karigan looked to Salvistar, who simply nodded his head, as if to say "off you go."

Karigan took a breath, not really knowing what she was supposed to do. She couldn't see any barrier, but that meant nothing. She took one hesitant step forward, then another. She had no idea where this barrier was supposed to be, or what it would do to someone who tried to pass it.

Her steps slowly carried her closer. Her brooch warmed and the air around her seemed to buzz and vibrate. And then blue streaks filled her vision, and she could go no further.

She took a step back, then, cautiously, reached her hand forward. Her hand suddenly felt cold, then fell against an invisible wall, blue fingers stretching from her hand. She pushed harder, and gained more blue streaks, but they seemed to be uneven in their brilliance.

She brought her other hand forward, and slowly explored the magical barrier set in place over a thousand years ago. There were inconsistencies and breaks in the streaks emanating from her hand. She faintly discerned a pattern: that of broken glass. She followed the breaks, concentrating in areas where they seemed to multiply, and finally found an empty space. She hastily unclasped the chain from around her neck and felt along the barrier with it until it fell into place with a musical clink and a flash of white light.


	8. Chapter 15

_Alright everyone, I have good news and bad news. Good news: here's chapter 15. yay. Bad news: Chapter 16 is giving me a lot of grief. So far it's only a few paragraphs long, so I will appologize now because I don't think it'll be ready for next monday._

_Aside from that, many of the usual thanks, and keep those much loved reviews coming, they give such encouragement._

* * *

Mornhavon was getting close to his goal. Soon, he could dispose of this pathetic excuse for a Lord Governor and claim this land as his. He almost regretted his rash decision to use such a petty creature, but he knew that the little lordling's thirst for revenge would drive him to do almost anything—which made him a perfect tool. All he had to do was promise revenge, and Timas would follow blindly wherever he was led. When the time came he would serve the necessary role of willing victim in his rebirth.

* * *

Karigan closed her eyes, trying to save her vision as best she could. She didn't want to be blind in the failing afternoon light. But the brightness she saw through her eyelids didn't go away. She tentatively opened one eye, then, finding where she was, opened the other.

She was in the white world—Agemon's transitional place.

She looked around, but didn't see anything in the endless white. There was no floor, no wall, no ceiling. Just white.

She gazed into the endless expanse, wondering what brought her here, and how she was supposed to get back. She looked around again, thinking maybe Salvistar followed her here, but there was still only an endless expanse of white.

She turned back around and jumped, stifling a cry of surprise as she took in the tall, elegant figure before her. She was about a head taller then Karigan, dressed in a simple white gown. Her pale skin and blonde hair seemed vibrant amidst all the white and her eyes held the same brilliantly electrifying blue as the rest of her people.

"Hello Karigan," she said in a singsong voice that reminded her very much of Somial. "I see you brought my stone."

* * *

Mornhavon looked through the trees at the soldiers milling about. There would be no sneaking into Blackveil. And he didn't trust Timas enough to do this on his own. Timas's father was right; the boy was weak.

Mornhavon sighed. A little while longer and he could be rid of the boy. All he needed was to find Grandmother, have her complete the ritual, and then finally rid the lands of these barbarians.

He turned his attention back to the soldiers guarding the wall. Most of them were in black and silver uniforms. There was a pair in all black talking with a greenie. And then there was his old enemy, still in their iridescent magical armor.

Mornhavon's expression darkened as he remembered fighting that armor. It wasn't incredibly strong, at least according to his standards, but it was a nuisance. He couldn't just send a blast of magic that would easily kill anyone else. He had to hit them at exposed points, or direct a not-so-powerful strike in through a hole. It was a long and tiring process. Much better to have the Black Star. All it took was a thought and he could destroy them groups at a time.

The unfortunate thing was, in its distorted form, the Black Star was not as powerful as it once was; it was weak in comparison to what he had used before.

Morhavon sighed again. _I'll just have to kill these barbarians a dozen at a time instead of a thousand_, he thought, retreating once again toward his horse.

* * *

Karigan's mouth hung open. During her travels south she imagined many different things happening to the Heart of Laurelyn, but not this. She took the stone out of her pocket and made to give it to Laurelyn, but the Eletian queen held up her hand, forestalling her.

"Do you know what it is you carry?" she asked.

Karigan's gaze fell to the small blue stone still resting in her outstretched palm. She had thought about the possibilities of the stone many times, each dream more fantastic then the previous. But in reality, not even the person who gave her the stone truly knew of what it was capable. She knew what she had to do; she didn't think about the consequences.

She shook her head.

"You carry more then just a piece of rock infused with my power," Laurelyn said. "I knew, seeing Mornhavon's armies storm the city gates, that we could not win. My son, who has the gift of foresight, told me that my light would be needed in the future. So I, and a few of my people, made the necessary preparations for my power to be available to a future generation. 'With the power of blood and the strength of light, evil will be defeated.'

"He has told you that you are touched by my light. Use it to do what I could not."

Karigan let the queen's words sink in. More than a thousand years of waiting, and the fate of two nations rested in the palm of her hand.

"You are afraid," Laurelyn said, breaking into Karigan's thoughts before she could ponder further. "And with good reason."

Karigan raised her eyes to focus her gaze on the woman standing before her. While she had been lost in her silent musings Laurelyn had stepped closer. She held Karigan's hand in her own, closing her eyes. Karigan could feel a slight tingling in the palm of her hand. As she watched she could see Laurelyn pale further, becoming washed out in the white expanse. Laurelyn seemed to waver for a second, then steady, her bright eyes fluttered open as she removed one of her hands to reveal the small Heart of Laurelyn, now glowing brightly, its surface a velvety blue.

She now cupped Karigan's hand in hers, and held out her other. "The Blood Gem?"

Karigan reached into her pocket and withdrew the red gem, holding it in her open palm. Laurelyn took Karigan's hand in hers and paused. "The only advice I can give you is this: do not fail, like I did. I can sense there is strength and honor in you. Do not abandon your people in the face of such evil as Mornhavon." Without waiting for a reply, Laurelyn grasped Karigan's hands and brought them together, enclosing them in hers.

Karigan stood disappointed as nothing happened. Then, the air seemed to thicken and vibrate. A breeze from nowhere whipped her hair into her face. The two stones against her palms grew searing hot. Karigan closed her eyes against the pain, trying not to cry out. She blocked out the pain, blocked out all sensation in her hands as much as she could.

Then, all at once, everything went still again. The breeze settled. The air calmed. She opened her eyes to find Laurelyn starring at her, her expression unreadable, but kind, sort of motherly. She looked down at their hands as Laurelyn withdrew hers and gave a start.

Instead of clasping two stones, she was now holding a sword. It was longer then what she was used to, the hilt being almost long enough to comfortably fit both her hands.

"I will guide you back now," Laurelyn said. Her gaze seemed to focus somewhere in the distance and her expression darkened. She turned her eyes to Karigan once again, her eyes fierce. "Be vigilant Karigan Galadheon, and look toward the wall. I fear it has already begun."

Before Karigan could nod in understanding or even give her thanks, she found herself back in front of the stone cairn. The bluish glowing barrier was gone, and the stone seemed to have weathered a few centuries in a few minutes.

She looked around to find only herself in the small square. "It seems I'm on my own," she said to herself and sighed. Looking around again, she tried to find the nearest tower. She needed to see what was happening at the breach. She could fathom a guess and her gut told her it was right, but she had to know for sure.

She set out at a run, holding the sword in her hand as she did so. _This will definitely take some getting used to_, she thought.

By the time she opened the door to the top lookout, the sun was beginning to slip past the horizon. She thought of the oncoming darkness in dread. Did she fight now, and risk Morhavon's trickery in the dark, or rest and wait until morning?

She deliberated in her head as she took in the Wall. She could see it all around her, the magical extension missing in some places. Her eyes fell on the breach and, seeing nothing unusual, looked further on.

The Wall was in worse repair then she thought. The book had been translated months ago, but it was little help. It told the gruesome story of Deyers strengthening the stone and the wall with their lives, and becoming the Guardians. And not all of them willingly. She thought back to the devastation the wall suffered a year ago because of the disharmony Pendric, Alton's cousin, had caused. Alton had reported cracks and fissures along the entire length of the wall, the worst area around the Tower of the Heavens. The last report she had heard was that the wall was no longer getting worse. She didn't ask him for any updates earlier that day, wanting, instead, to enter Balckveil and find the tomb of Laurelyn before Mornhavon found the necromancer. She'll catch up with Alton if she survived.

Her gaze wandered back to the breach just in time to see a flash of black smoke. She could barely make out people running in what looked to be chaos. She couldn't tell exactly what was happening, but knew it was bad, and knew who was behind it. But what could she do? She had to draw his attention away from the people at the breach, but it would take her hours to get there. By then there would no one left alive, and Mornhavon will have disappeared into the forest. No, she had to bring him here. But how?

_Use what is available to you_. Karigan thought on the words spoken by the king so long ago, and started thinking. Her ability was of no use, at least right now, the same with the sword. Her thoughts fell on the moonstone, still nestled in her pocket. She took it out, warmth flooding her senses and a pale glow fending off the oncoming dusk.

"If this one still glows," she asked herself, "Do the others?" She quickly looked around, trying to see where the buildings made of moonstones were located. Her gaze fell on the building a street over, to what looked like it might have been a castle with tall lookout towers. _Whatever it is,_ she thought, _it'll work. If the whole building is made of moonstones he'll be able to see those towers glowing for sure!_

She quickly descended and ran through an alleyway to the building she sought. She smiled as she saw the fading light glint off hundreds of crystals. She ran towards it before her mind could cast doubt on her plan.

When she reached the front of the building she tentatively placed her hand on one of the crystals, and was rewarded with a faint glow that quickly spread to the surrounding moonstones. She withdrew her hand, not wanting to alert Mornhavon when she was blind to what was happening at the wall. She hastily ran through the echoing halls, following her instinct as to where to go.

Once she reached the top, she hastily looked toward the breach, reassured when she could still see Sacoridians and Eletians fighting. She rested her hand on the balustrade and couldn't help but smile as the moonstones beneath her fingers began to glow. It only took a few breaths for the light to spread through the entire building. She looked toward the breach, willing Mornhavon to notice and abandon the fight for her, but something caught her eye. As she turned her attention back to the city below her, her breath caught as other buildings, and finally the outer wall caught a-light. She couldn't help but smile as she wondered how the Eletians managed to connect all the buildings. Underground perhaps?

She didn't let her mind linger on the question as she saw the fight at the wall grow more intense, then suddenly quiet.

Without any warning an unseen force knocked her from the balustrade, sending the moonstones into darkness again.

_I'm so glad you're still alive so I can kill you, Galadheon!_

* * *

_I'm sorry to leave it at such a place as this, but rest assured that when I do update, the final battle with Mornhavon will be over. I'll get it written as soon as I can, but, for obvious reasons, this is one chapter I do not want to force._


	9. Chapter 16

_Hey, it's still Monday (for threemore hours) yay! Hope I wasn't keeping you in suspense for too long. To all my reviewers, I hope you enjoyed your special sneak peak. Here's the rest of it in all it's glory._

_All the usual thanks to all the usual people, and a warning: my brain needs a vacation from all this drama. The naxt chapters are in the works, feel free to poke me, but I will be taking a break, I'm sorry._

* * *

Karigan's back hit the balustrade behind her, knocking the wind out of her. Before her body had the time to communicate its pain, she was up and running down the stairs. She wouldn't put it past him to be waiting for her before the gates.

She ran through the empty, darkened streets of Argenthyne, trying desperately to get her mind to focus enough to form a strategy for defeating Mornhavon.

She rounded a corner, the great square coming into view, the battered gates beyond. But no Mornhavon. Then it hit her, and she couldn't help but feel a little foolish. While it was possible for Mornhavon to travel that fast, Timas Mirwell could not.

She stood motionless in the dark as the sky turned a brilliant red. She had no desire to leave the city—to fight Mornhavon surrounded by his own evil creations. At least here, there were traces of the Eletians left. She decided to hunker down somewhere and wait, letting Mornhavon come to her.

She entered one of the buildings that appeared, for the most part, whole and intact. It didn't have the clearest view of the gate, but it was better then standing in the middle of the square with a sign that read 'here I am'.

She sat down next to the large window, pain and fatigue finally catching up with her. She closed her eyes against the assault, willing the pain and discomfort to vanish.

* * *

A gentle breeze stirred the banners that flew around the castle. They were winds of change. They held a certain crispness that promised of golden leaves and cooler days, and nights requiring more then shirtsleeves.

Zachary watched the clouds as they moved across the sky in wispy ribbons. Messengers were sent out eleven days ago to all the Lord Governors, and the ruling body of the Merchant Guild. The last Green Rider to return he could see on the horizon, approaching the city at a fast canter.

Each group had received identical letters, save for a few. Stevic G'ladheon's letter was quite thick compared to the others, as it held a contract. Some of the Lord Governors had already begun to arrive. General Rinnel had appeared in Lord Timas' stead. Hendric Penburn was already settled in his suite, as were the Lords D'Ivary, Adolind, and L'Petrie. Despite it being a very busy time for merchants, Bain Decosta, the Merchants Guild Head had also arrived earlier in the week, as well as Goel Vicann and Celesta Suttley. All riders so far brought back word that the rest were coming as soon as travel arrangements could be made.

And Zachary was still at a loss of how they would take his proposal. He wondered how they would all react when pitted against each other. But something had to be done.

His engagement with Lady Estora had been broken now for almost a year, and for most of that year, the majority of his Lord Governors had commented on his continued bachelor status, and more then one threat had been discretely spoken.

He wanted nothing more then to end it, and he knew just the person to end it with. The trick would be to convince the nobility.

* * *

Karidan woke to sharp pain in her shoulders and neck. She couldn't feel her arms. Her mind was too fuzzy to recall where she was. And why was she vertical? The last thing she remembered she had fallen asleep underneath the window.

She opened her bleary eyes and, trying to work past the pain in her neck, raised her head. The room was thick with shadows of varying shades of black. There were no windows that she could see—only a small sliver of moonlight filtering in behind her gave feeble light to her surrounds.

Slowly, her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Shapes began to seperate themselves from surrounding shadows. She willed feeling back into her arms to no avail. She tried to move her arms, and found that she couldn't. With growing dread, she looked up to find her wrists manacled, and chained to the ceiling. The chains were so tight that she couldn't even take a step before her.

She swore under her breath.

"Ah, so you're awake then." The deep, rich voice echoed off the walls, giving the impression of vast space, and leaving Karigan without any idea as to where the speaker stood. "I'm so glad to hear it. I never did enjoy my prisoners while they were unconscious. Very good of you to join me, Galadheon."

Karigan struggled anew. How had he caught her? She should have awoken at the sounds of his approach, not to mention his handling of her. But nevertheless, Mornhavon had caught her. And she was in no position to fight.

She heard footsteps slowly approach her. She tried to calm her nervous heart as it started to pound.

"So good of you to join me here in _Kanmorhan V__ane_, right where I always wanted you," Mornhavon said, coming into view. His clean-shaven face was surprisingly handsome, his dark hair and eyes giving him an air of deep mystery. "You know," he continued, "I still have a place for you at my side." He came to a stop inches in front of her, his breath hot on her skin. "All you have to do is join me."

Karigan tried to move her legs to kick him in the groin, but they didn't move. _They must be manacled as well_, she thought as Mornhavon threw back his head in laughter. It echoed off the walls of whatever room they were in, the sound making Karigan truly fear him.

Slowly, the noise died, the last echoes sounding far off in the dark recesses of the room. "I'll take that as a no," he said, his voice dangerous. He brought his hand up to her face and Karigan's breath caught in her chest. Her lungs felt constricted as his warm hand caressed her check, her jaw, the curve of her lips, her neck. "Pity. I've always preferred the warriors; they tend to be more interesting in the confines of the bedchamber." His hand sunk lower as his lips hungrily met hers.

She awoke with a start, her sword held out in front of her. She had been curled up on the hard stone floor beneath the window. She looked out at the sky to see a myriad of stars blinking in the inky darkness. She didn't move, the memory of her dream still on her skin.

As she listened to the quiet evening she wondered how long she had slept. Her body ached from sleeping on the hard stone.

Slowly, against the will of her protesting muscles, she sat up and peered over the edge of the window. Darkness had settled over the landscape. The moon was high in the sky, leaving the twisted forest and buildings lined with silver.

She shivered as a chill crept up her spine. She listened for the faintest sounds to reach her ears. Her own breathing sounded thunderous in the stillness. Blackveil Forest seemed to be holding it breath in anticipation.

Movement caught her eye close to the wall and she turned as a shadow separated itself from the trees. It walked with no intention of hiding in the pale moonlight. Karigan's resolve hardened as she recognized the shadow as Timas Mirwell. Her plan had worked. She could only hope there was still a settlement to return to, should the Gods allow her to survive this confrontation with the embodiment of evil.

But in the face of all her uncertainty, she couldn't help but smile at the prospect of beating Timas again. She wondered whom she would fight, Timas or Alesandros, and then immediately chided herself for the mental query. Mornhavon would not leave this to Timas. He would see his weakness and keep in control.

No doubt about it, she would be facing swords with Alesandros del Mornhavon.

She wondered what kind of a fighter he was, how much training he had had, and then chided herself again. Something told her this would not be a fight of steel swords, but of steel wills. Should he fail at the sword, there was always the Black Star.

She looked down at the sword she held in her hands, and really looked at it for the first time. The hilt and guard felt like some kind of steel, but was a dark glimmering red. The blade was double sided with etchings in the center in the same dark red as the hilt. The dark red against luminous silver made the graceful Eletian characters etched along the blade's length easy to see.

She breathed a sigh, forcing her resolve to harden. She peered out the window again and saw Timas standing before the gates of the city, waiting for her. Reluctant to give away her position too early, she backed away from the window, and silently exited the building.

She kept to the shadows as she made her way to the square, not wanting to face him any sooner then she had to.

Mornhavon finally grew impatient. "Come out, I know you're watching!" The voice of Timas Mirwell drifted across the square and bounced off the ruined buildings surrounding it. If Karigan hadn't known any better, she would think he had finally grown a backbone.

Her resolve strengthened as she stepped out into the moonlight and slowly made her way across the littered stone square.

"Ah, there you are." He sounded almost bored. "I suppose it would be useless to offer you a place at my side."

Karigan maintained her composure and strengthened her resolve. "Don't wish for it too heartily. Being at your side would make it that much easier to kill you."

"So you insist on attempting to dispense of me? Pity. We could have been great, you and I." The comment would have been comical coming from Timas, had it been spoken by him instead of the man controlling him.

Mornhavon drew his sword, the black blade singing as it came free.

Karigan stared at the blade. She had only ever seen one of its kind: in the tomb of the wraith, Varadgrim.

"One strike to kill you," he said, caressing the length of the blade, "Another to enslave you. But we can't fight on those stakes in this poor lighting. How about a little," the forest around him suddenly burst into flames casting an orange glow on the clearing before the gates. "Candlelight."

For the first time in her life, Karigan saw something akin to the menace of the old Lord Mirwell in the malicious eyes of the new.

She strode forward, determined to at least save the lives of her friends, even at the cost of her own.

Mornhavon met her attack with a powerful block, sending sparks into the air when their blades slid against each other. Mornhavon proved to be a very skilled fighter, probably high in the ranks of Sword Master.

Karigan adjusted quickly to the feel of her sword as it swung to block and attack Mornhavon. While it was longer then she was used to, it was perfectly balanced, and lightweight, making it so that all she had to adjust to was its reach.

Mornhavon swung high across her chest. She ducked as she brought hers around to try and get him on the defensive. She couldn't win if she was continually blocking his blows and making no offense of her own.

* * *

A semblance of order began to emerge at the settlement. It had been hours since Timas had left the destruction of Mornhavon behind him. Torches were lit all around the clearing to give light to the survivors as they tried to help those injured or dead. Few were left standing. It fell to those who were lucky enough to be out of Mornhavon's reach to care for the others. Eletians cared for Sacoridians as they lay on the ground. Dale, suffering from only a minor concussion and a few scrapes and bruises, fared better than Plover, who ended up with a nasty gash on her left front leg. Dale was trying to find the horses that broke free from their picket lines on Alton's Night Hawk; Alton was wandering around the clearing trying to do what he could, which wasn't much. Many of the people here were fighters, not healers. Many of those that were most adept at the healing arts were dead, dying, or injured. The settlement healer, Leese, with gauze around her head and forearm, quickly made her way from person to person, helping those who had hope before she spent time with those who didn't.

One by one, the unfortunates, in some cases, numerous pieces of them, were gathered together to be buried.

Alton ran his uninjured hand through his hair. Thankfully, aside from the sprain in his wrist, which was now securely wrapped, he had only suffered bruises. Not so for many of his comrades. He shut his eyes tight against the tears that threatened in his eyes.

Somial slowly limped over to him, taking care with his splinted and wrapped leg. The two men stood surveying the destruction of the Black Star. Finally, Somial rested a hand on Alton's shoulders. "Do not grieve for too long, Deyer. Your strength will be needed. And take comfort in the fact that we could have seen a lot worse here; your rider friend has saved many of us."

Alton turned a hard gaze to the Eletian, studying his face. Finally, he said "But for how long?"

* * *

The moon silently slid across the sky, sometimes blocked by the flames of the forest. The fires spread as they moved further away from Argenthyne, eventually loosing sight of the city.

Karigan ducked behind a tree just in time to feel his sword knock into its trunk, spraying her with rotten and decaying bark chips. She quickly attacked while his sword was embedded in the wood, but she realized it wasn't stuck as securely as she had hoped as he moved to block her. His next strike was so powerful it almost sent her into a spin. She decided to move with it, and used the momentum to strike hard at his midsection.

Just as she was beginning to get the upper hand of the fight, Mornhavon held his other hand up, palm out, and Karigan felt magic prickle her skin as she was thrown backward.

Her back slammed into a tree, knocking the wind from her lungs and making it hard to breath.

"Give up, Galadheon," Timas said as he came to stand above her. "You can't win against the power of Mornhavon."

She hefted her sword anew. "No, but I can die trying!" she shouted as she swung the sword at Mornhavon's head.

Mornhavon met her blow for blow. "I guess that means you won't take my offer to surrender. I'll let you live if you do."

"Why, so I can sit back and watch you kill my friends?" She punctuated her question with strike after strike.

"In a word, yes," he said, a malicious smile spreading across his face.

Karigan blocked his next strike and fell into the rhythm of the dance. Strike. Jump. Dodge. Butcher's Block. Back. Attack.

Mornhavon showed no signs of weakness or even tiring. Karigan's injured side had reopened long ago, sending the occasional fierce burning when she moved the wrong way. She could feel hot blood spreading across her shirt. The muscles in her arms were beginning to protest. How long had they fought already?

She didn't know, and she didn't give the thought enough focus to think up an answer as she blocked Mornhavon's relentless attack.

Just as the horizon was beginning to lighten, Karigan came to a realization that she couldn't make it past his defenses. She would eventually collapse from exhaustion, and he would continue to push Timas further. This fight would eventually end, but not well.

She continued her dance with Mornhavon as a plan formed in her mind.

* * *

Karigan watched for the opening she wanted. Her breathing was heavy and her arms ached. She had occasionally switched arms to give the other a rest, only to switch back when the other tired.

Mornhavon could feel her slipping. He moved in close and brought his sword up for a killing strike as Karigan was bringing hers back around.

Karigan saw the opportunity, and again, did something unexpected. She reached for his sword hand to slow his momentum and took the brunt of the blow with her arm and shoulder, at the same time bringing her sword up through his gut and into his left lung.

She watched as he fell back, as shock filled Timas' eyes, and she felt sorry for him. She didn't think he would have taken it this far, and she wondered if he was aware of what was happening to him.

Karigan staggered back as he collapsed on the forest floor, his breathing becoming increasingly labored, and finally stilling.

She turned away and walked through the trees. A thought formed in her mind and she had barely given it contemplation before Mornhavon's fire winked out, acrid smoke filling the air. She staggered forward, not giving notice as green buds formed on the trees she passed, or the ferns that broke ground beneath her feet; blood from her arm and shoulder fell to the ground beside them. Darkness was creeping into her mind, and she wondered how long she had left before she too collapsed.

At least those she loved would be safe.

Finally, her legs gave out beneath her, and she sunk to her knees. She crouched forward, trying to breathe. A thought formed in her mind, that there was more she had to do yet. She focused on that thought, and did what it showed her.

She grasped her sword with both hands, her knuckles white with the effort, and sunk it deep into the ground.

The ground began to quake beneath her, making her glad she was already on her knees. The heavy mist and smoke that shrouded the forest began to thicken as it was pulled toward the sword. The wind increased, throwing debris in the air, forcing Karigan to shield her face. The pressure grew thick against her skin until the air seemed to settle for just a second before everything was blasted away from her.

She held tighter to the sword that had become her anchor as the trees all around her were uprooted in their collapse.

Somewhere in the black forest a group of Second Empire rebels screamed in pain as flesh was torn from their bones, or were crushed by heavy trees. Their small settlement was thrown into pandemonium as all tried escape the sudden destruction, all of them failing.

Along the D'yer Wall, the Tower of the Heavens collapsed in on itself. The breach widened, as blocks of granite were thrown hundreds of feet into the air. The settlement was thrown into chaos again as people and horses ran to avoid the devastating destruction. Weaker sections along the rest of the wall suffered the same fate as the cleansing force and destructive power of light and blood pelted into it.

In her last moments of consciousness, Karigan heard the wings of Westrion beat the air and felt the pounding hooves of Salvistar through the ground.

* * *

_I'm sorry to leave it at such a spot, really I am. Think of it as a Season Finale, and take comfort in the fact that I will have the Season Premier for you sooner than network telelvision would._


	10. Chapter 17

_ahhhh. It's good to be back. I know I used to post every Monday, but I'm feeling good right now (only a tad bit nauseous, yay!) and there's no guarantee I'll feel this good in two days :( which is why I'm posting now :)_

_Good news for all of you, the story is just about done. FondyCheesehead and I are finishing with the chapter edits, and everything should be finished and polished within about a week (give or take). Yay!_

_Again, sorry about the break. But it turns out it was much needed and well timed as I got myself knocked up (thus the nausea. urg! When will it end!?) But here we are, back again! Enjoy! and don't forget to review. If I'm in a good mood (meaning I can sit up without getting sick) I might even send some more previews. Yay._

_Alright. Done babbling. Enjoy._

* * *

Sevano silently opened the door to Stevic's office. The early morning light turned the room golden as it fell upon the form of the clan chief. He stood relaxed, but distracted, one arm propped against the window frame, the other holding a piece of parchment. Sevano doubted Stevic saw any part of the glorious view of the bay the office provided. Instead, his features were distant and distracted--no doubt considering the shocking message that arrived less then one week earlier.

* * *

Stevic was sitting behind his desk going over final numbers from the summer, and noting any changes to the inventory that would need to be made before the next season.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come," he shouted, calculating out another set of tallies and writing it down. He was always in a foul mood when he got stuck doing the books. Karigan's previous handling of the books had spoiled him tremendously.

The door silently opened, and a young Green Rider was ushered in. He gave a slight nod of his head before approaching him, his hand already searching in his satchel for the desired message. He held it out, patiently waiting for Stevic to take the thick missive.

Stevic snatched it from the outstretched hand of the rider as soon as the last number was written, not wanting to recalculate if he forgot. He quickly turned it over, hastily saying silent prayers that it was nothing bad. The average life span of a Green Rider was not long, and with every day that Karigan remained with the Green Riders, Stevic felt that she was tempting fate.

He flipped the message over, but paused just as he was about to slide his finger under the seal. It was King Zachary's firebrand in black wax. He muttered a few more prayers as he broke the seal and opened the letter.

He read it again just to make sure he got it right the first time.

After reading it a third time, he gingerly placed the letter down on his desk and stared at the elegant script. The accompanying pages he quickly skimmed through, only processing enough to know that he was looking at a marriage proposal, and a betrothal contract. Questions began to emerge from the stunned silence of his mind as he began to consider what was truly in front on him.

A proposal of marriage from the king of Sacoridia to his Karigan. An offer to be queen. His Karigan.

He felt flattered by the proposal, and saw potential in the match for his clan—just as any man in his position would. He wondered at the fortune that had fallen on his only child. Wasn't it was every woman's fantasy to be so favored by the most powerful man in Sacoridia? Evidently it was Karigan's reality.

But was it right for her? He knew what she was like; she was free-spirited just like her mother. She hated being confined indoors for too long, even if she was severely ill.

He couldn't imagine what it would do to her to be stuck behind those castle walls for the rest of her life. She would never go on another message errand; she would never have a quiet ride or even a quiet moment without someone watching. She would be confined to castle grounds, unless accompanied by a heavy escort.

Could he sit by and watch as her free spirit slowly diminished, as she was more and more restricted? Stevic, without looking up, addressed the rider standing before him. "Does the king require an immediate answer?"

Yates looked up from the examination of his boots at the sound of the voice. "I'm afraid so, sir"

Stevic looked at the young man before him, sure from his manner that he was a close friend of Karigan's. "Do you know what this is about?" Stevic held up the letter from the king.

"I do not, sir. I can only see its effects in your eyes."

Stevic sat in silence; he let his hand, and the letter with it, float back to the desk as he pondered the repercussions of his answer. At length, without looking up, he broke the tense silence. "Is Karigan at the castle?"

"No, sir. She's on a run." Yates hid his surprise as best he could. _Why is he asking about Karigan? What is in that letter?_

"When will she return?"

"I could not tell you, sir. I can only tell you that she was headed for the wall."

Stevic gave a slow nod in response, still studying the wood grains of his desk. "I cannot give the king an answer as of yet."

Yates didn't move. _What was this about?_ "The king requires a reply, sir."

Whether the reaction was in anger or frustration, he didn't know, but Stevic couldn't help it; without his consent his hand slammed down on the wooden surface, making his skin sting. How dare the king spring this on him!

He took a breath before speaking, but his voice was still soft with harsh undercurrents. "Tell him that is my reply."

Yates nodded once, muttering a 'yes sir' and turned to leave, but Stevic's voice stopped him.

"I will leave for Sacor City within a week. The king will have his answer when I arrive."

Yates turned back, figuring he now knew where Karigan got her temper. "Will that be all, sir?"

Stevic nodded, looking Yates in the eye for the first time since he read the missive, and dismissing him with the wave of his hand.

* * *

Leese unceremoniously dropped a fresh set of linens on the table, sending the black and white game pieces shaking. She chuckled at Alton and Somial as they quickly steadied the pieces so none fell over. "Still at it, are you?" she asked the two men.

"Somehow he keeps winning," Alton said, once again focused on the game before him, his eyes flickering over the board, trying to see what he was missing. "Never played before, my foot," he muttered under his breath.

Leese raised an eyebrow and looked over to Somial, who chuckled. Somial turned his attention to the mender, giving Alton as much time as he needed. "I still don't really understand the purpose of the game. Rider Deyer says it teaches strategy and tactics, but nothing teaches better then experience."

"You're preaching to the choir, my dear Eletian," Leese replied. "I sure didn't get to where I am now by playing at operation with my sister's dolls."

"That's not the point," Alton interjected, his focus still on the game board. But a call came from the wall before he could finish voicing his thoughts.

"Lord Alton! We're ready!"

Alton grumbled as he rose from the tree stump he had using for a stool and strode over to where Night Hawk was waiting, grumbling all the way.

Leese and Somial watched his retreating figure, both trying to hold back laughter. "How many games have you won, Somial?"

"I am three for three. We were next going for best of seven."

Leese laughed heartily as she walked away to check on more patients. It was the first such sound heard in the encampment during the past thirty-six hours.

* * *

Alton mounted in one quick motion and led the search party into the destroyed Blackveil forest. Movement was treacherous, and many times riders were forced to dismount and lead the horses through the utter destruction.

Tree limbs were piled precariously atop one another, leaving no easy way to traverse the area. Every tree was downed, many ripped from the earth with thick root balls still attached, creating dangerous craters that were most often covered by other trees. For the most part, the tree trunks were stripped clean; any remaining branches were as black and twisted as the tree itself.

The party of four men and three Eletians halted not far into the forest.

"Lord Alton, the horses can't take this. It will take us a week to get a mile in, let alone all the way to the shoreline," one of the soldiers said. Alton thought his name was Clive, but wasn't sure. It wasn't important. It was only important that they find Karigan. And he prayed to the gods that she was alive.

Alton sighed. He had to admit, the soldier was right. Even Night Hawk was having trouble. They would travel much faster without the horses.

"Very well," he said, leading Night Hawk to the back of the line. "Secure each horse's reins to another's saddle, like this," he said, demonstrating. Once Clive's horse was secured to Night Hawk he handed the reins to Clive, the others following suit. "Well mark the trail as we continue so you can find us." He turned to one of the Eletians standing next to him. "Tali, go with him. We don't know anything that happened in here last night, and I don't want anyone traveling alone."

Tali silently nodded and used his horse as another lead for the others.

Once the horses were tied together, Clive and Tali led them back to the settlement, leaving the others the grim task of continuing.

Every few paces Alton would take his dagger and mark a fallen tree with a simple arrow in the direction they were headed. They headed for the towers of Argenthyne, keeping an eye out for any color in the black forest.


	11. Chapter 18

_Here we go again. Yay!_

_As always, thanks to all the usual people_

* * *

Stevic's footfalls echoed through the corridors, breaking his otherwise silent passage, escorted by a young girl in green, different from the Rider uniform. _She must be one of the green foot Karigan mentioned_, he thought. The girl hadn't informed him of his destination, but he assumed he would end up in the company of the King. Finally, after arriving two days previous, the king had sent him a message this morning, arranging the meeting.

He had only ever been to the castle twice before, both occurrences being limited to the throne room, and the corridors necessary to get there. He found himself in awe. The elegant, yet simple opulence of the castle left him wanting to stare, and more then once he stopped himself from picking up a beautiful piece of decoration to see whose mark was on the bottom. Some of them he could identify by small markings made throughout the piece, unique to one artisan or another.

He brought his attention back as the green foot abruptly turned a corner into a short corridor, and then stopped at an unremarkable door, flanked by a pair of Weapons.

Stevic's suspicions that he was expected were confirmed as no words were exchanged, only a quick nod from both the girl and the Weapon on the right.

The green foot opened the door and led him up a narrow turn of spiral stairs, the small space decorated only with an occasional torch set in an alcove in the wall.

They came to another insignificant looking door at the top of the stairs, a black clad Weapon appearing from the shadows beside it.

"Thank you, Hannah," he said, stepping forward. "Chief G'ladheon, the King is expecting you."

The young girl gave a slight bow and retreated back down the steps as the stern looking Weapon silently opened the door behind him, letting icy cold air rush into the narrow stair well.

Stevic shivered. He hadn't known he would need his cloak. He stepped out onto the roof of the castle. He quickly looked around him, taking in his surroundings, and saw the king leaning on the stone balustrade. Stevic strode toward him, clamping down on his jaw so his teeth wouldn't chatter.

The king turned at the sound of Stevic's arrival. Stevic bowed, and walked forward to join him. "Good travels?" the king asked.

Stevic shrugged. "Uneventful."

The king nodded in acknowledgment. "Good. We like uneventful travels here. It makes things so much easier."

Stevic stood erect, shivering in the cold. He hadn't been told he would need his cloak. He quietly grumbled at his discomfort.

"Has Karigan returned from the wall yet?" he couldn't stop himself. This whole affair made him on edge and anxious, and the words tumbled out of their own volition.

The king silently resumed his former position, his arms supporting his weight as he leaned forward, his hands clasped together. He let out a sigh and took the silver filet from his head and ran his hand through his brown hair in one quick motion. In those few seconds, Stevic watched as he transformed from a powerful thirty-something monarch to a worried, almost scared young man. "I've heard nothing from the wall."

An answer, yet not. Stevic's mouth drew down in a frown. What had him so worried? It was just a simple errand to the D'Yer wall. Wasn't it? When King Zachary offered no more information, Stevic questioned him, his voice harsher than it should have been, considering whom he was asking. But he didn't care.

"This was no simple message errand. In fact, she wasn't even carrying a message. My prime concern is that her fears have manifested themselves. I get up every day driven by hope that she will return."

Stevic's eyes blazed fire. "What are you talking about?"

Zachary turned from the distant landscape and faced Stevic. "Unbeknownst to the entirety of Sacoridia, Mornhavon the Black has returned. I don't fully understand it, but for some reason Karigan is the only one with enough strength and will power to defeat him." Zachary paused, his gaze intent, but filled with sorrow. "She goes to fight a battle that no one else can fight, unconvinced that she will succeed."

Stevic stood in shock. Why had no one told him? Why had Karigan not told him? Surely she couldn't still be upset about The Golden Rudder. They had discussed that; they came to an understanding. Then something occurred to him. "If you're unsure of her survival, why are we here? Why put yourself through all this if it could all be for naught?" Despite his control, his voice caught in his throat.

Zachary continued to look south, toward the wall, Stevic realized. "Because I promised her I would," he said, his voice weak and overcome with emotion.

"She knows about this? About the meeting tomorrow?"

Zachary nodded. "More or less. The last time I saw her I promised her that I would do everything in my power to make it easier for us. What else is there to do? I have to keep hope. I have to do _something_." His voice shook with emotion.

Stevic observed the man standing beside him. It was surreal to see the most powerful man in the country so emotionally broken. All at once, he knew he could accept the contract without question, recourse, or refinement. He had already thoroughly studied it and everything was reasonable. King Zachary was not only a good leader and strong monarch; he was also an honorable man. Stevic had seen him willing to sacrifice his life in the face of his treacherous brother, for the lives of his people. Now he was willing to sacrifice the support of his Lord Governors, and possibly even his position as King, for the woman he loved.

And she loved him.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

Zachary met his gaze once more, his almond brown eyes filled with hope, but undermined with sorrow, as if he was already mourning. "I need you to be on my side tomorrow."

Stevic clapped his hand on the king's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "Done."

* * *

Kargian's shoulder burned.

She wanted so much for relief. She remembered Westrion's wings, she remembered the tug of his pulling her, but she couldn't follow. Something held her captive.

Memory came crashing back, making her head spin. She was reminded of her final move, the killing blow delivered to Timas, ending Morhavon's existence, and damning herself.

_So this is what F'ryan felt_, she thought, her steps slow as she wandered the blackened and decimated forest.

As she looked around, she could see that most parts of the wall had been badly damaged and most of the extension into the sky was gone. In the rare glimpses she saw of the wall itself, it crumbled and buckled under its own weight.

She breathed a sigh, finally realizing that she had succeeded. She had eradicated the threat of Mornhavon. Zachary was safe. And so was all of Sacoridia.

But what would Zachary do, now that Karigan had failed to save herself? Would he remain a bachelor and risk civil war at his death? Would he name an heir, even if his choice was not of his blood? Or would he marry because he had to—because it was expected?

She closed her eyes against the thoughts, willing the pain to leave. _Can ghosts cry?_ They didn't seem to be able to. The desire to hold back her tears was there, but there was nothing to hold back. Nothing came.

Her shoulder continued to burn relentlessly, covered in blood that would never dry.

"_Do you see anything?"_

Karigan turned to where she thought the voice originated from, but was met only with an echo. She quickly looked around, searching the forest for movement.

She knew that voice.

* * *

"Tali, what did you find?" Alton asked as the Eletian brought something in his hands for him to see. It looked like raw meat that met with a drunken butcher.

"I do not think we will find anything alive in this forest, Deyer," Tali replied, holding up the bloody carcass. "All of the skin appears to have been torn from its bones. This is what used to be an avian, the same type of creature, I believe, that attacked rider Lilltepage last summer."

Alton raised an eyebrow. "I thought those were bigger." The carcass fit the palm of the Elatian's hand.

"It was. This is what used to be the head."

Clive blanched beside him.

"Keep looking," he told everyone who had gathered to see. "She's got to be out here somewhere."

A shout came from behind him. He turned to see one of the black and silver clad soldiers pointing into the trees. He turned to look at what had caught the man's attention.

Karigan. Walking towards him.

And he was able to see the trees behind her, _through_ her.

Everyone in the clearing froze as the wraith Karigan approached. He saw many soldiers out of the corner of his eye reach for their weapons. He knew they would do no good.

As she came to a stop a few steps in front of him, he saw her lips move and heard his name whispered on the wind. She held her hand out, beckoning him to follow.

It was Grae who drew his attention to the ground bellow her. It was sprouting grass even as he watched. "It is safe to follow," she said. "She is held to this earth by evil, but her goodness still lingers." She gently touched his arm, guiding it forward.

Alton expected to feel nothing as their hands touched. He expected his to pass right through her transparent skin. But he was met with an ice-cold solid form. They stood there for some moments. Alton saw sadness swimming in her blue eyes, and a silent pleading.

"Where is this evil that holds you here? Where is Mornhavon?" he finally asked.

Karigan couldn't explain how she knew where he was. After she left Mornhavon dead, she lost track of all direction. But she somehow knew that he was somewhere off to her left. Or, rather, his sword was somewhere off to her left, toward Argenthyne.

She looked, searching. What she was searching for, she couldn't explain, but by some unknown means, she knew exactly in which direction to walk.

She started off, still holding Alton's hand, his heat burning her palm. It was like when your limbs got too cold, and thinking to warm them quickly you plunge them directly into hot water. It nearly stung, but she couldn't allow herself to let go. It would be the last time she touched any living thing. She only wished it was Zachary's hand she held.

Neither Karigan nor Alton knew how much time had passed, or how much ground they had covered when the trees changed from blackened to charred. It didn't take long before they came to the body of Timas Mirwell, Mornhavon's black-bladed sword still clutched in his hand.

Without hesitation or permission, Grae stepped forward and pried the sword from Timas' hand. Bracing the blade against the ground while holding the hilt firmly in hand, she slammed her foot against the blade, snapping it into several pieces.

Alton saw a smile spread across Karigan's lips, and then his hand held nothing. She faded from existence more completely then her brooch ever allowed her to.

* * *

_Dang. Sorry guys. I know, it's worse then last time. But you'll find out what happens soon enough, because I kinda like doing previews, so review and you'll get one._


	12. Chapter 19

_Hey, I'm a day early than what I told people! yay!_

_Hope everyone enjoyed their previews. I might do them again this time around, I don't know. My inbox kind of went haywire over the weekend, I'm not used to that. _

_As always, all the usual thanks, blah blah blah..._

* * *

"Deyer!" Grae called, pointing behind her.

Alton looked in the direction she indicated to see grass covering the ground, interspersed with ferns, and even a few young saplings. They knew where the living Karigan had gone after she killed Mornhavon.

They could at least bring her body back to the king, to be interred in Hero's Avenue upon their arrival. Most of Sacoridia would likely never know what Karigan faced and sacrificed to save them.

* * *

Zachary looked up from his hands as Lianna Lichant, the last person to arrive, strode into the room and took her seat next to Bain Decosta, head of the Merchants guild. Everyone was now accounted for. Lords Penburn, Adolind, Wayman and D'Ivary were huddled in conversation, probably discussing the spring plantings. Next to them sat Lord Coutre flanked by Lords Arey and Bairdly, all with expressionless frowns on their faces. Steward Governor Leonar Hillander sat with his arms resting on the table, waiting for the meeting to begin. General Rinnel, sitting in place of Lord Governor Mirwell, was unfamiliar with this setting and sat in an uncomfortable silence, observing the others. Aldeon Mize, attending in Alton's stead, found himself in conversation with Lord Oldbury, while Lord L'Petrie broke the unspoken barrier and found himself enjoying the stories of the northern merchant Goel Vicann, occasionally joined by Stevic G'ladheon. Celesta Suttley sat silent, while next to her, Dax Brannon and Aldric Morrin spoke with Bain.

Zachary quietly shifted position, bringing conversation to an end. All eyes shifted to his. There was no turning back now. He had to offer an explanation as to why these two groups of powerful men and women had been brought together. In a sense, both groups represented the people of Sacoridia, if only different aspects of them—two sides to the same coin.

Zachary more firmly slid his king's mask into place, not trusting his emotions. "As all of you know, my marriage contract with Lady Estora has been null and void for almost six months." He paused, waiting for the inevitable.

Lord Arey filled the silence. "We know this, Sire."

At the same time, Lianna quietly snorted. "That news is so old even the van lines have stopped talking about it." Her accent betrayed her as a southern merchant.

Beside her, Lord Penburn broke in. "Van lines?" he asked, confused.

"They're not as common in the north, so I'm not surprised you don't know what it is. It's a caravan line that operates year-round, rather than once every few months," Lianna explained.

Zachary was impressed that Lianna would know Hendry Penburn by sight enough to place him as a northern Lord. He didn't concern himself with it. "Keep in mind that my intentions are to unite all of Sacoridia, not just those who are in command of it." He paused again, but was met only with a few exchanged glances and gestures to go on. "That said, I have not proposed a contract to the nobility, but to the Merchants Guild." That did the trick.

All around the table the reactions were obvious. A few jaws went slack with surprise. The eastern Lords' expressions darkened. Others narrowed their eyes in thought, or rubbed their chins, or some other gesture that gave them away. Eyes widened at the possibilities presented. Celesta, ever full of herself, sat a little taller and puffed out her chest, as if trying to attract the king's attention. Zachary tried not to roll his eyes.

Stevic didn't react any more then was necessary, drawing Bain's sharp attention.

All at once, pandemonium erupted.

"You can't be serious, Sire!"

"What possessed you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I cannot agree Sire—"

Dax's hand loudly fell to the table, cutting off Lord Oldbury and bringing the room to a thunderous silence. "And why not?" he asked in the silence. "If you think it is because we are all common, think again. Your _common_ average Sacoridian could not afford to buy your province out from under you," he said, pointing his think finger at the Lord Governor. "Every merchant sitting at this table could." He leaned back in his chair, watching with satisfaction as Lord Oldbury's face paled. "Too bad we aren't entitled to hold lands. Who knows, maybe the new queen will change that."

A few seats down, Goel raised his glass in salute. "I'd settle for just a few acres," he said before taking a sip of the wine provided.

Most of the merchants nodded their heads in agreement; this seemed to mollify many Lord Governors who were afraid they would lose their provinces.

Zachary quickly ran the conversation over in his head. Granted, Oldbury wasn't one of the larger provinces, nor was it the most profitable, but still, the statement rang with solid truth. Rather than speaking, he let the silence work its way through the tough skin of the Lord Governors he knew would have the strongest objections.

"The marriage contract and proposal has already been presented to the appropriate party, and accepted." Zachary focused his attention on the Lord Governors. "Due to the unprecedented nature of my choice, I am requesting your approval. I hope that both sides can see the benefits of unifying the power of the merchants and of the nobility."

"Who have you chosen for our new queen, Cousin?" Leonar Hillander calmly asked.

"Karigan G'ladheon." Behind him, Laren squeaked a surprised gasp. He paid her no mind. _May as well get right to it_, he thought. But as he opened his mouth, someone else spoke.

"You conniving bastard."

Zachary's mask almost changed into anger before he realized the accusation wasn't directed at him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Celesta," Stevic said, turning in his chair toward her, not liking the fact that he was next her. He tried to avoid contact with her as much as possible as their two clans were not on good terms. Especially after the stunt she tried to pull with Bioordy last summer.

"Don't talk to me like we're friends, I'll kill you where you sit," she said, her voice dangerously quiet. A few of the Weapons stepped from their shadowed alcoves along the wall, hands resting on sword hilts. Neither Celesta nor Stevic noticed, but many eyes around the table widened, seeing the Weapons as they moved into position to possibly protect the future queen's father. Zachary gently shook his head, stopping their advance. None melted back into the shadows.

"You had this planned from the beginning," Celesta continued. "How convenient to have your pretty heir at the castle, in such close proximity to the king. Tell me, did you come up with that all on your own? I knew you're ambitious, but you're also not very creative."

The eastern Lords glowered as one at the allegation Celesta spoke, Lord Coutre's expression particularly dark and menacing. "Was the friendship between my daughter and your whore in the plan as well? Or did that just happen?" he asked, red-faced.

Stevic turned his attention to the Lord Governor sitting across from him, not paying any mind to the softly muttered conversations that were starting. "Keep your foul tongue behind your teeth. My daughter is no whore!" He then turned his wrath on Celesta. "And you! First, Karigan has served as a Green Rider of her own choice. I don't pretend to understand it, but she considers it her duty and her calling. Surely, all of you can appreciate what it could mean to our nation to have a queen so dedicated," he said, his eyes sparking fire. "Second, I know how your mind works. You are always quick to think the worst of someone's actions simply because your actions are never for anyone but yourself. And once you've reached a conclusion there's no changing you, even with proof of good and truth staring you in the face so close it would bite your nose off—I wish someone would," he said, the last under his breath so that only he and Celesta could hear.

"She wascalled," Captain Mapstone interjected from behind the king, "And such a call cannot be ignored. Indeed, she tried to, and for two years succeeded. But I'm glad she did finally join us, for she has been a great asset to both me and the Riders as a whole." Laren paused for a moment, her hand absentmindedly moving to the scar on her neck, even though it had no relation to the words she spoke. "Many of us owe our lives to her and many of you as well," she said, indicating some of the Lord Governors that had been present during Prince Amilton's coup attempt.

The room settled into a thoughtful silence, but with Celesta still glowering. The king was grateful for Laren stepping in as she did. It would give all of them things to think on before he called for the vote.

By their reactions, Zachary figured he had at least four Lord Governors, and three merchants. Out of nineteen.

Zachary took a breath before he called the vote. "I have no doubt that Karigan will be successful as a queen we all can be proud of. She has proven herself to be brave, loyal and to have the best interests of the nation at heart," at the last he shot a glance at Celesta who shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "How many for?"

Hands raised in the air, merchant and Lord Governor alike. But not all.

"How many against?"

* * *

Karigan was confused. Usually when she left the living world, she went to Agemon's (sp?) transitional place, the endless white expanse. This time, she found herself in perfect grassland. The sky was painted a perfect cerulean, not a cloud to blotch its expanse. The tall green grass suggested fresh rains and rich soil.

Karigan smiled.

It was peaceful. She couldn't remember the troubles of just a few minutes past. They were all blown away in the gentle breeze that made the grass flow in waves just like the sea.

She felt a presence behind her, and turned to greet the newcomer, only to stumble back a few paces when she did.

Karigan stared at an older image of herself. But that wasn't quite right. Certain features were different, but familiar. "Are you real?" Karigan asked.

Kariney smiled, making her face light up. "Real enough."

Questions flowed through her mind too quickly to voice them. "Where are we? What are you doing here?"

Kariney chuckled. "Always the inquisitor. The others thought you might be growing tired of the white expanse, so they decided to give you some scenery. Not to mention the fact that we are in no transitional place."

"Who? Where am I then?"

Kariney held her hand at the interruption. "One at a time, for my time with you is short. Even now they are drawing near." She continued before Karigan could voice her next question. "I am here to send you back."

"Back? Back where? What are you talking about?"

Again, Kariney held up a hand to forestall the questions. "There is still much for you do, my dear Kari. The Gods will not yet take you." Kariney paused, a mixture of joy and sadness filling her eyes. "I don't know how much of this you'll remember, but I love you, and I am so proud of the woman you have become."

"What? I don't understand." The brilliant tones of the grass and sky started fade to gray. "Mother!"

"_I love you, my dearest daughter."_

A cry of pain filled her ears, followed by a curse.

"Lord Alton! Are you all right?" someone asked.

"It burned me," he said under his breath. "It shouldn't burn another rider."

"I think that depends on what the other rider is doing at that time—or what is being done to her." Karigan's voice was rough and weak, barely heard by Alton, who still leaned over her.

Alton looked down to see Karigan's blue eyes fixed on him. It took him a moment to recover. "You were dead."

"Yes, I was." Karigan winced as pain shot down her shoulder as she shifted on the ground.

Somial knelt next to her, his cool hands soothing the injured skin. "Lucky for you I am here, youngling, but someday we should meet under better circumstances, I think."

"I don't know if I can stay out of trouble long enough for our next meeting to be under better circumstances," she replied, a smile on her face before it was replaced by another grimace.

"Karigan," Alton asked, "What happened? Where were you?"

But Karigan only shook her head. "No questions please, Alton." She closed her eyes against the pain as Somial's gentle ministrations rubbed raw and exposed nerve endings.

"Of course."

"It is only your shoulder that is wounded from him, yes?" Somial asked.

Karigan nodded.

"Can you still feel the pain?"

Karigan brought her attention to that part of her body only to be met with—fuzzy oblivion. She shook her head.

"Good. Let me address your other injuries, and then we can get you back to the settlement so that you can calm that horse of yours." His smile was so perfect, so beautiful—just as she remembered.

* * *

The group returned slowly to the settlement. Karigan frequently paused to rest, letting her head settle while the world slowly stopped spinning. She wasn't sure of how much blood she had lost, but guessed it had to be substantial.

She made her way as quickly as possible, anxious to be out of the forest.

The group emerged from Blackveil to find the settlement all but packed and cleared. There were only a handful of tents still remaining upright. Dale saw them enter the clearing and broke off from the person she was speaking with, matching strides with Alton.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of packing up. The Eletians said they could handle the forest from here, and to let King Zachary know that they will remain until the magic is back in balance."

Alton nodded, but remained silent.

"Leese and a few others left a few hours ago bound for Woodhaven with the severely injured. She said they needed to be on their way so as not to lose any more."

"Of course," Alton replied.

"And the rest of us are ready to be on our way. It seems we've done all we can here. All that's left is to report to Captain Mapstone and King Zachary."

Alton nodded. "Why don't you ride ahead with whoever is anxious to get back to the capital, if you wish for company, and inform the King and Captain that we will follow in a few days, albeit, at a much slower pace."

Now Dale nodded.

"What of the dead?" Alton asked.

"Their names have been recorded, and they've been buried," she pointed, indicating freshly turned earth on the outskirts of the settlement. "They're deep enough so that they won't be disturbed." Dale's attention shifted to the person walking beside Alton, her progress hindered by the chestnut horse that was welcoming her back. "I see you're none the worse for wear, Karigan."

Alton answered before Karigan could. "You didn't see her a few hours ago." _You didn't see _through_ her_, he thought.

"Well, good to see you safe anyway," Dale said, before clasping Karigan's hands in hers. Before Karigan could respond Dale had turned her direction elsewhere in preparation for her departure. She would likely leave tonight.

She leaned heavily into Condor for support as her companions slowly drifted away to other tasks. She took in the woodsy smell of him, enjoying his solid comfort. After some long moments he nipped at her sleeve before he pushed her in the direction of the mess tent.

* * *

_Okay, no hate mail this time please... :)_


	13. Chapter 20

_Well, here we go again. And good news, the rest of the story is written (yay) and should all be posted very soon, so don't bug me about updating--I will._

_Also, for those of you wanting to see Karigan and Zachary together again, I'm sorry. You'll have to wait. Don't get mad--the wait is worth it._

_All the usual thanks....._

* * *

Dale left later that same afternoon; she wanted a head start on the road.

The rest of the settlement slowly disappeared as belongings and then tents were packed, replaced by the deceptively compact living spaces of the Eletians. Finally, the carts were loaded with everything tied down, leaving the settlement and the forest to the south in the care of the remaining Eletians.

Only Somial headed north with Karigan and the others to act as the Eletian representative. They departed four days behind Dale and of course traveled much slower due to their numbers, and the carts that trailed behind them. This left Karigan with plenty of time to reflect in silence, and plenty of time for Alton to worry.

He knew there was a lot Karigan wasn't telling him, and a part of him was hurt by her silence. Didn't she know she could confide in him?

It was Somial who finally approached her one night, after camp was made. They had stopped by a small stream running beside the road. Supper was cooking on the fire; the horses were already watered and rubbed down. Some people were so exhausted after yet another full day of travel that they turned in with only some dried meat and cheese.

Karigan found herself apart from the main camp, staring into the quiet waters. She didn't hear as Somial approached behind her, his steps quieter than a Weapon's. She inadvertently jumped when he spoke beside her.

"I am sorry, youngling. I did not mean to startle you," he said, apologetically.

She just shook her head at the apology, still looking down at the water.

"You cannot dwell on this event forever, you know. You must eventually accept what happened—what you did—and move on. It is not good to dwell so on unfortunate events."

Karigan finally broke her gaze from the stream. "I killed an innocent man, Somial. How do I accept that?"

"Timas Mirwell was not innocent; naïve, maybe, but not innocent.

Karigan made to speak but Somial forestalled her. "He willingly joined with Mornhavon, willingly did things while Mornhavon had no control over him, like killing his friend."

"It doesn't make it easier, knowing that."

"It was not supposed to. It was merely to give comfort. Knowing the nature of a man makes the killing of him no more pleasant, only more justified. But it takes none of the pain, the guilt, the sadness. All will stay, and that is the curse of being so goodhearted. We feel the pain of our actions, not the joy at what was protected."

Karigan looked into Somial's bright blue eyes and for the first time in four days, felt a lightening in her chest. Killing Timas brought no joy, but it did prevent Mornhavon from carrying out his plans. Timas would be buried wherever seditious Lord Governors were buried and, as Mornhavon was defeated, the world would move on.

And life as well. Everyone she had wanted to protect so badly would live to see many more years. Herself included.

Karigan smiled.

Somial held out his hand. In the center of his upturned palm was a clear crystal, sparkling faintly in the firelight. The Blood Stone. Karigan looked from the stone back to Somial, questions in her eyes. "It can still be used for good or ill by whoever finds it. My advice is to guard it well, and be reluctant to use it."

"It's clear again."

"Yes. It is no longer red because, if you remember, you died. Your bond with it is broken. But you are also the only one who fully knows what it's capable of. I say again, guard it well."

Karigan took it, nodding her head. She knew just what to do with it.

* * *

Dale arrived, she suspected, close to midnight. She wasn't close enough to hear the last bell. Both she and her horse were anxious to get home, and didn't stop when the sun fell. As a result, they were both happily exhausted as they made their way through the gate. Dale untacked Plover in the gloom of the stable, rubbed her down, and gave her a fresh bucket of water and oats before making her way up to the castle.

A pair of Weapons greeted her as she entered the castle, informing her that King Zachary had just recently retired for the night. Dale wasn't surprised. She told them that she would seek out the king and Captain Mapstone first thing in the morning, and drowsily made for her cold room in the Rider Wing.

As she passed the Captain's office, however, she saw a light coming through the crack at the bottom of the door. She quietly knocked, wanting at least to inform the Captain she was back, even if she didn't report until more decent hours.

The midnight bells started to toll just as the door was opened.

"Dale! You just got back?" the Captain asked, surprise in her face.

Dale nodded. "Neither of us wanted to stop when we were so close to arriving."

"Of course. What news from the wall?" she asked, beckoning her to a chair. "Just give me the bare bones of it tonight—you can give details tomorrow morning with the king."

Dale sat down in the chair offered and started talking before Captain Mapstone took her own seat. "Karigan's success she will have to tell herself. All I know is that she's alive and Mornhavon isn't."

The Captain sighed in relief. "That's good. What else?"

"The D'Yer wall is all but destroyed. The Eletians are staying in the area now to stabilize the magic as it flows into Sacoridia, as well as doing whatever they plan on doing with the forest."

The Captain interrupted her. "What about the forest?"

"I actually know regrettably little. All I can tell you for truth is that grass was growing before my eyes as Karigan came back with the search party."

The Captain's eyebrows raised, and Dale could tell that there would definitely be discussions in the morning.

"The injured from Mornhavon's attack and the destruction of the wall have either been transported to Woodhavon with Leese, or are following after me, coming with Alton and Karigan."

"Mornhavon's attack?"

Dale nodded her head. "Before he entered Blackveil he tried to fight his way past us. Probably would have killed us too, if not for Karigan. I was too far away to get badly hurt. I don't know what kind of magic he used, but we probably wouldn't have lasted ten minutes against it. As it was, we lost eleven, two of which were Eletian." She pulled the list of names out of her satchel and handed it to the Captain. "They were buried at the settlement, a pile of broken granite blocks from the wall marking their grave."

Laren quickly read through the names and titles: six soldiers, two Eletians, and three workers, one of which was Leese's apprentice. "Do you know how far behind you the others are?"

"I don't. I rode ahead to inform of their coming, and of their condition."

"Their condition?"

"Sixteen were sent to Woodhavon, the other thirty-seven wounded were waiting to come with Karigan and Alton."

Laren quickly did the math in her head. Sixty-five. "Everyone was injured?"

Dale nodded. "Very nearly. Only a handful came through unscathed."

Laren nodded. "I'll be sure Destarion is warned. Is there anything else?"

"That about covers it."

"Alright. Thank you, Dale"

Dale rose at the dismissal, and gratefully found her way to her bed.

* * *

Everyone was in good spirits as the castle came into view. With so many in their party, they thought it best to take the wider Winding Way, rather than go through the side streets and narrow alleys. It was mid-afternoon, the sun still well above the horizon, as the group approached the guards posted at the open gate. The guards, waiting for their return, saluted to them with a raised arm and waved them onto the grounds.

"I've already sent an informant up to the castle, Riders. They'll be expecting you," one uniformed soldier said to Alton and Karigan, who both nodded in response.

The returning soldiers turned towards the stables and barracks. Alton, Karigan, Somial, Willis, Travis, and the injured made their way to the castle, the latter splitting off in the direction of the Mending Wing.

Karigan heard a loud sigh to her left, and she turned toward the sound. Alton returned her gaze, his expression turning sheepish before it was once again filled with relief. "It's been a long time," he said. "It's good to be back. I've missed everyone."

"You've been missed too," she said, turning her gaze back to the castle. Her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies and thick knots. It was good to be back, she had to admit, but what was she coming back to? Would she be welcomed into the king's arms and confidences? Or pushed aside, thrown back to the Rider's Wing with nothing but mocking laughter?

Her thoughts turned to the two Weapons as she once again wondered at their presence at the Wall. They said that they were sent because their skills were far superior to the silver-and-black soldiers, and that they may be needed. Karigan knew better. She had a feeling the king sent them with a cover story; on the off chance that she would require their presence.

But was their presence validated?

She didn't figure it out in the time it took to reach the castle entrance. By that time, a small crowd had gathered inside, mostly in green, but other colors too. She chuckled as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Somial; Eletians never failed to turn out a crowd.

They made their way through the gathered people to the throne room, hindered only a few times as fellow riders stepped in to welcome them home.

The five of them made their way across the empty throne room floor to stand before the king, Captain Mapstone behind him with a smile on her face and relief in her eyes.

Karigan couldn't bring herself to look in the king's eyes, afraid of what she might see there.

As one, they bowed, Alton flanked by Karigan and Somial with Willis and Travis behind them.

"Sire, we come with report of recent happenings of Blackveil forest. I don't know how public you wish that report to be," Alton said, the last barely loud enough for the king to hear.

Zachary nodded in understanding. "I'm sure you are all wearied from your journey. Take some time to rest and wash, then join me for my evening meal in my private dining room at, say, six hour?"

They all nodded, grateful for the chance to wash off all the dust and grit from the road, and took their leave with another bow.

* * *

Karigan was careful not to arrive first. It wasn't that she was avoiding Zachary—she quickly gave her head a little shake—the king, she was just afraid of what had happened in her absence. She was afraid the council would be unbending in their traditions. She was afraid they would not allow change. What would it mean for her future, either way?

She turned the final corner just as the first chimes started sounding from outside, softly echoing through the stone walls.

She quickly entered the simply elegant room with a strong theme of the sea; bowed to a king she barely glanced at, and hastily took the last open seat across from Alton, and next to the Zachary.

Food was brought at almost the same instant she sat down. Without worrying about the report that was waiting, Zachary motioned for them to eat, engaging them in mundane conversation. Eventually, and inevitably, the conversation turned toward Blackveil forest.

"I assume that since you all are here and alive," Zachary's gaze flickered over Karigan, "that Mornhavon is defeated?"

Alton nodded. "Yes, Sire. We no longer need worry about Mornhavon the Black. All that is left to do is root out the last of the Second Empire followers that are still integrated within our society. Now that Mornhavon is defeated, they have no cause to follow."

"What happened?" Zachary asked, turning to Karigan.

Karigan took a breath. "With the help of Laurelyn, the Eletian Queen, the stones were joined together to form a sword. With that I engaged Mornhavon." Karigan shuddered. "It didn't take me long to recognize his superior strength and skill. The only way to defeat him was to get through his guard, and the only way to do that was to sacrifice myself. I couldn't win otherwise." Karigan couldn't bring herself to think of the nightmare of the next details, so she skipped ahead. "It sapped my strength, but I still had enough to cleanse the forest with the sword."

"Cleanse the forest?" Zachary interrupted. "It's healing?"

Karigan nodded. "It's turning green very quickly." She paused to pull the clear Blood Stone from her pocket, and handed it to the king. "The force of it separated the stones. The Heart of Laurelyn has been returned to the Eletians."

The king looked at the clear stone in his hand. "This is the Blood Stone?"

Karigan nodded.

"What happened?"

Karigan paused, not sure how to answer. How did she tell the king that she had died, only to be sent back?

Somial came to her rescue. "The bond between them was broken. They are no longer linked. But any person can now join with the stone. It would be best to keep it safe under guard."

"How was the bond broken? I thought it was a more permanent thing." Zachary asked, turning his attention back to Karigan.

Karigan inwardly cringed. _No way around it. May as well say it like it is_. "I died. The curse of Mornhavon's blade killed me. Alton's search party found and broke it, allowing me to pass on." A smile crept onto her lips at the next memory. "My mother met me. She said that the Gods wouldn't take me yet, that I wasn't done yet. She sent me back" _with a message of love_, she added to herself.

The room fell silent. None of the others had heard this. Whenever the subject came up, Karigan would always dodge it. Alton would most often look at her with a question in his eye.

"_You were dead," he had said. _

"_Yes I was"_

The king nodded finally, putting the stone in a pocket to be deposited with Brianne later. She could hide it in the tombs where she thought best.

"What of the Wall?" he asked. "Dale said it was badly damaged."

"Virtually destroyed more like," Alton responded. "There is little of it still standing. At this point, with the forest healing the way it is, it's a matter of letting it stand, or tearing it down completely."

"What do you recommend?"

"It's dangerous to leave it as it is. Many sections are held together precariously, needing only a strong wind to knock it over. Others are more secure, but for how long? Without any of the towers surviving, we have no way of knowing if the guardians are able to hold those sections. Or even if the guardians are still there."

The king nodded at Alton's assessment. "I'll meet with you at a later time to discuss how best to dismantle the remaining sections. Dale also mentioned the Eletians?"

Somial explained their presence at the wall. "The magic is being filtered and slowly released to prevent an influx. You and your people should no longer be bothered with stone deer or any other strange happenings."

The king nodded. "That is good. Is there anything else?" The meal was long since finished.

Everyone exchanged looks with each other, one by one, shaking their heads.

"Good. Get some rest all of you. Somial you're welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"I thank you, Firebrand, but they will need my help in the south. Besides," he added with a sheepish smirk, "walls make me uneasy. I'm far too used to resting outside."

Zachary nodded. "Do you need of anything for the return journey?"

Somial shook his head. "I thank you, but no."

"Well, if that is all, you may all be dismissed. Somial, I bid you fair travel."

The six of them rose from the table. Alton and Karigan shared farewells with Somial, who prodded her still-healing shoulder to be sure there was no painful late infection, before the two riders followed suit with the Weapons and sought out their beds. More likely, they would be accosted as soon as they entered the Rider's Wing for celebration. After all, it wasn't often that all but a few of the riders were at the castle together. And their return meant big news, worthy of celebration.

Zachary looked after the retreating riders, his eyes focused on Karigan's back. Her avoidance of him had left him troubled. He hoped she wasn't having second thoughts. But those rare moments when their eyes had met unguarded dashed that thought to pieces. He could still see the love there. It must have been her fate, unknown to her, that kept her at bay.

* * *

_Please don't be mad. Just a warning, the next chapter is very short (less then 500 words) so to make up for it, I'm planning on posting the Epilogue (yes, we're that close to The End) a day or two after, so again, don't bother me about updating._

_Don't forget those wonderful reviews!_


	14. Chapter 21

_Okay, so I thought I'd celebrate the last hour with an update, so you all have my daughter to thank. She just did "ittsy bittsy spider" all by herself. All I did was sing it for her, she did all the actions. I glowed with pride, even though no one else saw it. It is a small thing, yes, but at the same time, it is so very big._

_As I said in the previous chapter, I will be posting the epilogue within a day or two, since this chapter is so short (but I think the content kind of makes up for that). After that, don't remove this story from your subscriptions list because, as the story itself will be over, there's no reason why I can't keep posting now and again. Mostly because there are a few scenes I really wanted in the story, but couldn't work in. So there will occasionally be bonus chapters. If you want to see something, let me know, I'll see what I can do._

_With that said, all the usual thanks..._

_and to Bethany89: just got your message, decided to post rather then reply. I understand where you're coming from, and don't worry. Things will be better then you expect concerning her acceptance._

* * *

Karigan silently entered the king's study, the door held open by Fastion long enough for her to enter before he bowed to the king, and quietly closed the door once more.

Karigan stood, emotions warring within her. She still hadn't heard the council's decision as to their marriage. Actually, she hadn't heard anything. Even through the celebrations held in the common room the night before, she had heard no rumors. She finally feigned exhaustion, and sought her bed, sleeping restlessly until the Green Foot had awoken her at noon saying the king required her presence. Now she stood before him, surprised she wasn't shaking with nerves.

She finally spoke, her voice sharper then she intended. She only wished to mask the uncertainty. "You wished to see me, Sire?"

The king regarded her with an unusual intensity and nodded with a quick "I did."

He fluidly pushed back his chair and strode purposely toward her. Without another word, indeed without warning, Zachary cradled her head in his hands and kissed her, long, hot, and dripping with passion and desire. Karigan's eyes, at first wide with surprise, slowly closed, her hands automatically going around his neck and twining in his soft amber hair. Her lips parted at his urging and warm desire spread throughout her body as she felt his tongue explore the confines of her mouth. Zachary's hands moved to her waist and he pressed his body hard against hers. The sudden desire to remove clothing made Karigan's hands clutch at the king's shirt, wanting nothing more in that moment then to tear it off his body.

Zachary covered her hands with his and reluctantly broke away. Karigan staggered forward, not wanting the connection to end. Both were breathing heavily. He spoke breathlessly, "How does autumn sound, love?"

Karigan pulled away, confused. "What?" she squeaked out. "For what?"

Zachary smiled, kissing her again briefly. "For us. The council and Merchant's Guild approved. I was actually surprised. Most were very open to it. The others were outvoted. Will autumn suffice? I doubt a royal wedding could be arranged any sooner I'm afraid."

Karigan kissed him again before pulling him close into a joyful embrace. "Autumn will not come fast enough."

* * *

_I ask you, when did I become such a sap? I used to laugh at this stuff!_

_Don't forget those wonderful reviews (We've almost got 100)!_


	15. Epilolue

_Okay, so as you can tell, I'm in a really good mood. Kalyssa's Ittsy bittsy spider just set me on a high..._

_And we hit 100 reviews. Yay!_

_Thanks to everyone, no names mentioned as I don't like to play favorites and this is not the academy awards. I'll just say thanks to FondyCheeshead and all my faithful reviewers. It's been fun. And by the way, two updates in one night does NOT mean you can skimp on those reviews for chapter 21, I still want to hear you reactions. and yes I AM being selfish :)_

_See you at the first bonus, and don't forget to put in your request if you have one._

* * *

Karigan stood before the large mirror as the small army that had helped her dress filed out the door. She almost didn't recognize the person gazing back at her. This was nothing compared to her appearance last year at the War Museum. Her floor length gown was done in rich shades of her own clan's blue and purple, all silk and fine lace, complete with a slit in the side of the skirt to give her quick access to the long knife strapped to her thigh; of course she was armed. She had a pair of daggers in her bodice as well.

She couldn't help but cringe at her reflection. She may as well get used to it; what would people say about a queen in an old work shirt and leather trousers? Maybe an upgrade to a silk shirt would suffice. She'll save the old work shirt for practice with Drent.

Her hair was artfully curled and piled atop her head, spilling down her back in rich, shiny ringlets, purple and blue flowers somehow secured in her curls. The stiff bodice was uncomfortably tight—getting those daggers in there had been a squeeze—and held everything in place, allowing her silk sleeves to drape gracefully down her arms.

She was a picture of perfection. A queen—beautiful, elegant, graceful. She was only missing one thing. She stepped over to the table that stood beside the mirror, no longer littered with combs and picks and things. The only thing remaining on it was her rider brooch. She looked at her bodice and frowned. There wasn't really an excess of fabric anywhere. She finally, carefully, pinned it above her left breast and wondered, not for the first time, what other people saw it as. Her clan emblem, perhaps? A cluster of sparkly baubles? Was it different for different people, or did the image change with the rider? She didn't know. She would have to remember to ask Zachary what he saw sometime.

She looked in the mirror again. Now the image was complete—a Rider Queen. Since she was no longer able to run message errands, Captain Mapstone put her in charge of making sure that the Green Rider Corps were never low on any supplies. It kept her in close contact with her father, which she loved. She also had the books, which she did not love, and she volunteered to see riders off when she was able to. Although Captain Mapstone and Zachary agreed, Karigan would do whatever she could for her fellow riders from the castle and only from the castle.

She sighed. It had been a long, busy summer, with Karigan unable to leave. She didn't seem to mind it as much as she first thought she would. She had Zachary to thank for that. She could never call herself lonely or sad with him around. The priests of Areyc gave them a date almost immediately after the request was voiced last spring--the autumn equinox at sunset. That set all the preparations in motion.

All summer long the castle was buzzing with preparations. The cooks were constantly coming up with new dishes for her and Zachary to sample. The entire castle was cleaned and polished. The Queen's Apartments, empty for so long, were finally seeing the light of day again. Furnishings were brought in, drapes hung over the windows, the wardrobe was stocked with ball gowns, court gowns, and riding dresses; cotton, wool, silk, satin. There was even a wall mount for her saber and other weaponry.

She had overseen all the furnishings and decorations, and bit her tongue quite often. She would just have to get used to her new position, and everything that came with it—like the king. Being queen did have its benefits.

Karigan smiled at the memory of her and Zachary as they sat in front of the empty fireplace in his apartments—the first time she had been there—two weeks ago…

"_So where do the king and queen of Sacoridia go after all the festivities?" she asked._

"_Anywhere the queen likes," he said, stroking the length of her jawbone, watching the candlelight reflect in her darkened eyes._

"_Hmmm. The middle of nowhere? No one around but us. Just you and me and the stars," she suggested, closing her eyes as the king's touch enveloped her._

_Zachary chuckled. "Almost anywhere. There are limitations, unfortunately. We have to take at least a dozen Weapons with us, not to mention the rest of the retinue that will be required; ladies-in-waiting and such."_

"_Bah. I've done without ladies-in-waiting my whole life, why do I need them now?"_

"_Because you'__ll be__ queen."_

_Karigan made a face. Zachary gently slid his fingers under her jaw and brought her lips to his. A gentle kiss, filled with warmth and love._

"_But it's a good idea," he said, his lips still close to hers, speaking in a whisper so as not to alert the Weapon standing not far away. "If anyone can pull it off, it's you," he said, a devious smile forming on his lips._

They had decided to keep it fairly simple and escape to Zachary's old home in Hillander Province. The manor was situated very near the coast, with a thick forest not far away. It would be easy to disappear. The difficult part would be eluding the Weapons that would be posted outside the manor

"_But Sire, I'm still a Green Rider," Karigan had said. "I can still disappear into the night very easily."_

_Zachary chuckled. "It'll just be like old times."_ He had, after all, escaped from his assigned Weapon numerous times as a child.

Karigan chuckled, her smile deepening. Just her, Zachary, and the stars, with nothing to keep them company but the sound of waves crashing on the shore.

Karigan sighed again. _First things first_, she thought, turning her attention back to the mirror. Zachary awaited her in the throne room.

All she needed was a father…

A knock sounded at the door. "Kari?" Her father's voice was muffled through the thick wood of the door, but she could still recognize his mood through his tone. He had had worse mood swings then a teenager during the past few weeks. One minute he was the happy doting father, the next he was a useless pile of raw nerves. Karigan could only laugh. Her nerves were calm, and her feet were nice and toasty, if a bit uncomfortable in her ridiculous shoes. "Are you ready sweetheart? We're all waiting for you."

Karigan sighed. The doting father was trying desperately to hide his nerves.

"Coming, Father!" she called, giving herself one more once-over before she strode to the door, opening it with a final deep breath.

Stevic stood in the corridor, his jaw slack. He recovered after only a moment, composing himself as the proud father. "You look just like your mother," he said.

Karigan stopped herself before she responded with 'I know.' Her living memories of her mother were dim. She had never had the heart to tell him she had died in Blackveil Forest, only to be sent back by his beloved Kariny. Instead, she said, "Thank you, father."

Stevic brought her into his arms, fighting the tears that threatened. Finally, he held her at arm's length. "Well, love waits. We had better hurry if this thing is supposed to happen at sunset," he said.

He held out his arm. Karigan took it, tears threatening in her own eyes as she was led through the corridors, two Weapons falling in step behind them.

They took their time making their way to the throne room, engaged in quiet conversation. Most was Stevic telling Karigan how proud he was of her. Karigan couldn't help but smile. Wasn't it usually the bride that was all fluttery? _Oh well_, she thought. _It's cute to see him so out sorts._

They finally turned the last corner that led to the throne room, four Weapons posted outside, and Karigan felt her heart stop. It was finally here. Stevic pattered her hand, his own hand shaking. They exchanged one final look, and then continued down the corridor.

As they entered, a fanfare of trumpets announced their arrival. The large room was crowded with people backed up against the walls. Black-and-silver clad soldiers lined the center aisle. As Karigan and her father entered the throne room there was the scrape of steel as the soldiers drew their swords, held point up before their faces in salute. Green Riders were posted at the front, given a place of honor for the occasion. Lord Fiori and Estral were in the corner on a raised platform playing a harp duet. The festive attendees began cheering, and then finally died down to allow the harps to be heard.

Karigan didn't hear any of it. She saw little of it. She had eyes only for the man standing just bellow the dais, looking resplendent in his own black and silver, his silver fillet resting on his head. His heavy formal cape draped around him where he had turned. There was nothing in the room but him.

She barely noticed that as her father led her down the aisle, the soldiers, in unison, raised their swords and tilted them forward, sword tips touching. She didn't notice the thousands of eyes that followed as she slowly made her way closer to the man she loved. His were the only eyes she cared about.

Her conscious mind barely registered her father, taking her hand and placing it in Zachary's. "My only and beloved child, and I do freely give you her."

She automatically climbed the steps with Zachary, finally coming to a stop on the third from the top. She heard the priest, standing above them on the dais, speaking the ceremonial words, then the vows, though she registered none of it.

She realized belatedly that the priest's words had ceased, and for a moment, couldn't figure out why. Zachary gently squeezed her hand, and she quickly spoke her part, her eyes still fixed on Zachary.

The priest continued, and then paused, Zachary speaking his part. Karigan thought it a good thing they had rehearsed what would happen otherwise she would be lost.

Rings were brought, and exchanged. Karigan marveled at the simplistic nature of them both. They had actually both commissioned similar rings to be made; hers was braided silver, his was intricate silver knots.

They both faced the priest once again, who spoke a few more ceremonial words that Karigan didn't quite hear. He then turned to another priest standing beside him who held a black velvet pillow, a silver circlet resting atop it. He delicately lifted the circlet from the pillow, and held it above Karigan's head. Her heart pounded.

"By the will of the Gods, I name you Queen of Sacoridia."

Karigan felt as her hair shifted with the placement of the circlet amongst her curls.

"Rise, husband and wife, and take your place as King and Queen."

Zachary, still holding her hand, led her up the final steps of the dais to the two thrones that were now placed side by side. Cheers and celebrations erupted in the previously quiet throne room as the two took their seats.

As was customary, each of the Lord Governors, including the newly appointed Valen Mirwell, a distant cousin to the late Lord Mirwell, renewed their oaths of service and loyalty to Zachary, and then spoke them for the first time to Karigan.

Karigan accepted each as she had been trained to: formally, and absolutely. This ceremony was one of those that were word-perfect every time, so as not to give either party any loopholes.

So Karigan sat through it, waiting for the time that she could finally drop her queen's mask, and just be herself with the man she loved.

* * *

After they escaped the throne room, the Green riders celebrated in their common room long into the night. Delicious food was joined with a liberal amount of spirits, all smuggled from the ball, as games were played and dancing ensued. The last pair of riders finally staggered to their beds not long before sunrise.

Weapons smiled a lot more often then people were used to seeing, but still stayed in the shadows; duty to their monarchs was more important than joining in the celebrations. All of them were happy to see their king joined in marriage to their sister-in-arms.

A few Lord Governors glowered, putting on a good face when necessary, but otherwise grumbling about "Sacoridia's noble blood being watered down." The rest enjoyed themselves thoroughly, and even took a turn with their queen on the dance floor. It was there that Karigan discovered that Mirwell province would no longer be a problem. The new Lord Governor was very content to happily raise his family and govern his province in peace. She inwardly sighed in relief.

The attending members of the Merchant's Guild also enjoyed themselves. Celesta Suttley was pleasantly absent during the celebrations. _Nothing lost there_, Karigan thought. They all eventually moved their revelry to one of their guest rooms where games of cards and dice ensued, accompanied with smuggled food and wine.

Everyone was happy.

But Stevic was in tears. Sevano clapped his hand on his shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze.

"You know it had to happen eventually," he said, looking on as Karigan and Zachary escaped to the balcony again to enjoy another quiet moment away from the adoring crowd.

Stevic sniffed. "I know."

Sevano smiled to himself. "Just wait 'till she has kids. Ha! Little princes and princesses running around with wooden practice swords in their hands," he said, trying to get an emotion other then forlorn sadness out of his long-time friend. It worked.

Stevic smiled, and then started to laugh. He held his glass up to Sevano in toast. "To little princes and princesses giving their parents a good fight!"

Across the throne room, two Weapons stood guard on either side of a balcony entrance.

"Happy, sire?"

"Mmmhmm." His mouth claimed hers with eager tenderness before his lips slowly traveled down her neck to her bare shoulder. He felt her surprise as her back gently bumped into the cold stone wall of the castle. "You're caught. How could I not be happy?" Karigan groaned as his ministrations continued, one warm hand on her lower back, holding her in place against him, the other feeling the warmth of her skin through the silk layers of her gown. "No more seeing you ride away, wondering if you'll be met with ill fate during your errand. No more fruitless longing." His lips came back to hers, and lingered. "No more wanting. Just you, my wild and untamed Green Rider."

"No more hopeless dreams," she said, claiming a kiss of her own.

Their kisses continued in silence before Zachary broke away suddenly, surprise written on his face. "What is that?"

Karigan's mind tried to follow his, but it was still too lost to his touch. "What?"

Zachary's hand movements on her thigh changed from caressing to probing. "That's not part of the gown is it? It feels like—"

He didn't finish the thought, and Karigan suddenly started laughing. Her hand slid into the slit in her skirts to pull out the long knife. "With my attraction to trouble do you really think I would show up unarmed?"

Zachary threw his head back in laughter, Kairgan taking the opportunity to slip the knife back into its sheath. He eventually sobered with tears in his eyes, still chuckling. "I guess I should have expected that, with you not able to wear your saber with that gown."

Karigan only rolled her eyes before pulling Zachary's face to hers once again. They shared the quiet closeness, enjoying the cool air after the warm interior of the ball. Karigan smiled as she gazed into the depths of his almond eyes. "I love you, my husband. My Zachary."

Zachary closed the distance between them and gave her a gentle kiss. "And I you, your Majesty." A sly smile spread across his lips.

Karigan grimaced at the new title. "That's worse then the last title."

Zachary shrugged. "Hey, you agreed."

Karigan rolled her eyes, and then promptly forgot what she was rolling her eyes about as Zachary's lips pressed into hers.

* * *

_*sigh* and there we go. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have._


	16. Lost and Found

_*sigh* I finally finished it. yay. amidst all the kicks and punches to my gut these days, I have finally felt inklined to eek out the rest of this naughtly little bonus chapter of mine. For anyone whose ever been on a honeymoon, you know what it's like. Enjoy! I sure had fun. I didn't really do much by way of editing, so please let me know if anything is amiss._

_By the way, I know I still have reviews to reply to. they've sort of gotten burried in my inbox and I always seem to forget they're still there...I will get to them...someday, I promise. Maybe I'll remember tomorrow..._

* * *

The King and Queen of Sacoridia slowly awoke as the sun continued on its relentless journey across the sky. Their bodies had remained intertwined throughout the night, each reveling in the closeness they could finally share.

Zachary softly stroked Karigan's bedraggled brown hair, pulling it away from her face and neck so he could quietly kiss her soft skin.

Karigan sighed as warmth filled her. She would certainly never tire of this.

"We leave for Hillander today, love. Everything ready?"

Karigan smiled in anticipation. "If by ready, you mean 'does the magic of my brooch work', then yes, everything is ready." Karigan turned her face to him, capturing his lips with her own. "I would rest easier if you had a rope ladder or secret passage that we could use, but I'll manage."

* * *

The royal entourage slowly made its way southeast. They would turn east in D'Yer province, passing through Woodhaven, and continuing on to Zachary's childhood home. They stopped many times as Sacoridia's proud citizen's thronged the streets of both the cities and the country. They both thoroughly enjoyed being amongst their people in their simple celebrations, much less stuffy and confined then what they attended in Sacor City.

Much of their time was spent in the privacy of their carriage, leaving their horses to trail along behind. Every few days, however, Karigan would get restless and change from her traveling gown into a shirt and trousers so she could ride Condor. Zachary inevitably followed, riding close beside her so their knees touched now and again. They enjoyed those days immensely.

Finally, after a little more than two weeks of being on the road, thankfully without incident, the sharp cliffs of Hillander's coastline came into view as they made their way through the foothills of the southern Wingsong Mountains. They both found themselves gazing longingly at the sea. Karigan grew up on the coast, and resided there most of her life. Zachary, like all Hillanders, had more sea water then blood running through his veins. It had been a long time for both of them, and they looked at each other and laughed as they simultaneously drank in the sea air.

The journey lasted a few hours more as the road wound through the thickly forested hills, making its way finally to the graceful looking manor amidst the city of Anselm.

Streamers and flowers followed the line of horsemen and carriages as people gathered to cheer for their king and new queen. Karigan and Zachary looked on and smiled at the passersby, wondering what the city had in store for them.

Evening came quickly as Karigan and Zachary were led to their quarters after a brief welcome from Zachary's cousin, the steward of Hillander Province.

"Safe journey, I trust?" he asked as the two men pulled from their embrace.

"Completely pleasant and uneventful," Zachary replied.

Karigan noticed as they traveled through the manor that everything about it had a light and airy quality to it, decorated with visions of seafarers, views of the beaches, and crystal bowls of seashells and coral and other such treasures. Kairgan thought it fitting; people belonging to the sea bringing the sea home.

"Well, your chambers have been made ready for you," he said, ushering them down the corridor. "Your wife is probably used to such journeys, but I expect you are exhausted," he said, poking Zachary in the arm.

Karigan laughed. "You give me far too much credit, my Lord. It has been a long time since I traveled this far."

"Please, call me Leonar. We are family now, after all."

Karigan smiled as Zachary defended himself. "I haven't grown that soft."

"Care to prove that? A little time in the ring ought to loosen your muscles. Or do you have other plans?" he asked, a sly smile creeping up to his eyes.

The group had reached a set of light wood doors inlaid with silver as they had talked, and Leonar opened it for them with a great flourish and bow.

"What I do while I'm resting is of none of your concern," Zachary said, the smile on his face belying his stern voice as motioned for Karigan to precede him into the room. "But perhaps I'll take you up on your offer tomorrow. We'll see if you can beat me yet." Zachary firmly closed the door in his cousin's face, not waiting to see his reaction to his words, or the Weapons take their usual post outside his door.

Zachary turned to his bride standing behind him, quickly pulling her towards him. "Alone at last."

"Yes, but for how long?"

"Probably not very," he said, pulling her through the open double doors into the bedchamber. "Someone will knock before too long with a tray of 'light refreshment' as they will call it, and expect us to retire for the night. After all we are exhausted. And alone we will be until sometime in the morning," he said, nuzzling her neck as he spoke.

Karigan was about to push him onto the bed when a knock sounded at the door. "You're good," she said, walking back into the other room.

As predicted, a maid stood at the door with a tray of food seemingly not even phased by the two Weapons standing guard. "I brought you some light refreshment, Majesty," she said with a bow.

Karigan took it from her hands, old habits taking control of her actions once again. "Thank you."

The maid's eyes were wide with surprise, her hands still poised to hold the tray as Karigan closed the door.

"You know, usually they come inside, they place the tray on the table, pour a glass of wine for you, fluff up your pillow, and then ask if there's anything else you require." Zachary had silently followed her into the room and was standing next to a table that sat before one of the tall windows.

Karigan only shrugged. "Will they have that same look on their faces if they knew I lick juices off my fingers?" she placed the tray in the center of the table.

"Undoubtedly." Zachary picked up the bottle of wine and two glasses and turned back toward the bedroom without another word.

"What, you didn't want any light refreshment, sire?" Karigan asked playfully, following after him.

Zachary quickly freed his hands so that he could pull Karigan to him. "What did you have in mind, your Majesty?" His lips were on hers before she could answer. "Shall we pack something for later and be on our way? Or did you want to eat before we left?"

Karigan glanced out the window. The sun just set, casting the city below into red-tinged shadows. She shook her head. "It's too early yet. We'll be seen. But there's no reason why we can't otherwise occupy ourselves while we're waiting for full darkness." Karigan's hands snaked their way under Zachary's shirt, her fingers brushing his hot skin with feather touches.

Zachary moaned as his lips crushed hers with deep passion and strong desire. His body was filled with need and he craved more. He effortlessly lifted Karigan and carried her to the bed, where he deposited her with no gentle ceremony, his hands holding hers above her head. "It's been far too long since we were so alone."

Karigan laughed. "That hasn't stopped us."

* * *

Throughout the city, shops were closing, Inn common rooms the only place that showed any life beyond light quietly burning in residence windows. Karigan became aware of the silent darkness, and gently woke the man sleeping next to her. He only tightened the grip of his arm around her waist and nestled closer to her. The simple action sent shivers down to her toes. She shook him again. "Zachary, it's time. How are climbing out the window? Sheets, or rope?"

Zachary mumbles something in his sleep before he lifted his head enough to kiss her gently on the lips. "Cat's claw."

Karigan scrunched her brows together. "Are you sure you're awake?"

Zachary chuckled. "It's a vine that grows here. We can't seem to be rid of it, as much as the gardeners would like to be. It's a very strong clinging vine that is actually very violent in nature. Just like its name implies, it hangs on with claws. A few years ago the gardeners found that it was actually damaging the stone. They tried removing it, but it just keeps growing back, so they built a trellis for it. They trim it back every few days to make sure it doesn't attach itself to the manor again. It's strong enough to support us, and doesn't leave evidence, like a rope would."

"It won't attack us, will it?"

"It's not that kind of violent. Lets just say that some of the stones had to be repaired."

Karigan nodded in understanding. "Well, we should probably get dressed and be on our way, while the night is young."

They dressed quickly, gathering a bundle of cloaks to keep warm, then made their way to the window. Zachary climbed out first, followed by Karigan, after she quickly grabbed her saber by the sheathed blade.

Zachary looked at her with a dubious expression when she made it down, saber tucked under her arm. "Armed again?"

"Hey, we won't have a handful of Weapons out there for protection. It's better to be safe and prepared than to wish we had it later." Karigan brushed her hands across her brooch, disappearing from Zachary's view, then clasped his hand and waited for him to lead the way. She was unfamiliar with the grounds and city, and didn't know which route would be best. "Keep to the shadows as much as you can, and don't make too much noise."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before starting off toward the darkened alleys of the city. They made their way quietly, staying in the shadows except when light from a window spilled across their path. They only had to stop twice for people passing in the street before it was clear again. Once they were clear of the city they broke into a run, not stopping until they were well into the trees, the view of the lit city hidden by the dark branches.

Karigan dropped her invisibility as they collapsed together into a pile of crunchy leaves, laughing at their escape. They caught their breath quickly, both being so well trained, and continued into the trees.

"We should have brought a candle or something, I'm completely blind out here."

Zachary quickly snaked his arm around her waist bringing her close to him. Karigan could feel his closeness, even though she couldn't quite see him in the darkness. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the utter darkness of the forest, Zachary's face took shape inches from her own. Her breath caught in anticipation, but nothing happened.

"Adjusted yet?"

His words brought a hot current of his breath to her face, making her shiver. "Yes." She tried to steady her voice, but it still sounded breathless.

"I'm glad." He leaned in closer, but just before the electric currents of their touch ignited he turned with a laugh, and continued through the forest.

"You're evil," Kairgan said under her breath before moving to catch up.

* * *

The night was spent in utter bliss. They even spent some time in the brisk midnight tides chasing waves, before finally retiring under the layers of cloaks and blankets they had brought. They slept dreamlessly under the stars, with nothing between them, and all the beautiful and peaceful sounds of night around them. Karigan felt right at home, having spent many nights like this on the road, save for her own nakedness and that of the man sleeping next to her.

She awoke with the dawn, just as she usually did while on the road, the soft brilliance of the sun slowly interrupting her slumber. She only snuggled closer to her husband and, resting her head on his broad, strong shoulder, fell into dreams.

She awoke with a start sometime later. She listened to the sounds of morning around her, her senses intuitively heightened. The waves were crashing on the shore a few dozen paces away; birds were singing to the sun, and each other; a light breeze was causing the trees to whistle. What had woken her up so suddenly? It couldn't have been anything she was hearing now.

She raised her head and shoulders and leaned on her elbow to gain a better view of the forest around her, shivering as the cool morning air slipped between the covers.

Zachary stirred beside her, but didn't awaken.

Then she heard it; so faint she would have missed it if she hadn't been listening for it. A twig, hidden by the buildup of colorful leaves on the forest floor, snapped sharply.

Karigan gently and carefully disentangled herself from the layers of cloaks and blankets, taking only the top blanket to wrap around herself, securing it under her arms, and then pulled her saber from its sheath.

Zachary finally woke beside her and took in her appearance and fighting stance. "What is it, Kari?"

"I heard something out there." She didn't lower her eyes to see him as he lay back down.

"It was probably just a deer or something. They sometimes come this far south."

Karigan didn't relax. Her instincts told her they were being watched, and they were not often wrong. She kept her eyes to the trees, silent now. A breeze was still coming in from the sea, making the shadows on the forest floor dance and quiver. But the birds had fallen silent.

A shadow to her left separated itself from the trees. "You know, that position could hold some very interesting possibilities if it was held by someone other then my queen."

The king jerked upright at the same time Karigan's saber lowered in surprise. "Fastion! What are you doing out here?" she asked, quickly recovering.

"My job," he said simply, giving them both a bow.

"How…how long…have you been out here?" she asked, her cheeks flaring red like a guilty teenager.

Fastion only smiled, changing the whole look of his face. Finally, "Not _that_ long," he said with a wink.


	17. Fun and Games

_Short but I got a kick out of it. And no, I was not like this! (thank goodness)_

* * *

"Majesty, are you sure you should be doing this in your present condition?"

Karigan stopped walking and turned to face her Weapon, Erin. "My condition?" she snapped, raising her eyebrows. Erin avoided her heated gaze. "I'm pregnant, not handicapped." She continued striding purposefully toward her destination, forcing Erin into a short jog in order to catch up.

Karigan smiled with pleasure to see the king already at the top of the hill, Fastion nowhere in sight, at first glance. He was having what looked to be an intense argument with the burly man standing next to him. Karigan rolled her eyes as she came up behind them, knowing what was being discussed.

She cleared her throat when the two men didn't notice her a few minutes after she joined them.

The two turned in surprise, looking as if they had been caught snatching the their mother's fresh cookies before they even had time to cool. She looked to her husband, the king. "Shall we? It's been a rough couple of days, I would love to work out some frustration."

Zachary had only enough time to open his mouth before the other spoke. "Girl, I must advise you—"

Karigan held up her hand, ceasing his advise. "I can assure you, I've already been advised," she said, indicating Erin, who had already joined Fastion in the shadows of the nearby trees.

The clear ring of steel sounded in the clearing as Karigan drew her sword and held it at the ready. "Shall we?"

Zachary and Drent exchanged glances before helplessly shrugging to each other. It was more then both their lives were worth to deny her. Zachary slowly drew his sword.

Drent nervously motioned at Karigan. "Be careful of, um. Uh."

"Yeah, I know." He faced his opponent squarely, ready for anything. "Kari, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Karigan nodded. Zachary was getting desperate. "You're almost eight months pregnant! You should be in bed or something!"

"Why, so I can go stir crazy behind closed doors? No thank you. I'm already stir crazy." She lunged forward, her movements and balance not much hindered by her larger size. "Besides, what would do, knit socks?"

Zachary matched her blow for blow, but the whole exchange, at least for him, was like the first time they had crossed swords. He didn't want to injure her, or even come close to it. "The baby will need socks."

Karigan only intensified the attack, forcing Zachary onto the defensive.

Drent, looking on as the fight progressed, couldn't help but cover his eyes and shake his head in helpless defeat.

His heart stopped as he heard Karigan cry out in pain. His eyes snapped open in time to see two Weapons rushing past him.

Karigan's sword point was to the ground, helping to support her as she clutched her round belly. Her face was contorted in pain.

Zachary had already dropped his sword and rushed to her side, helping to support her.

Quite suddenly, Karigan straightened, gripping her sword anew. "Gotcha," she said, pointing at Zachary with her other hand. She raised her sword again, a mirthful gleam in her eyes. "Shall we?"

* * *

_hehe. that was fun. Sorry it's so short, I just had to get that out of my system._

_Written in honor of my perfect son, born Septemeber 28 at 7 pounds, 15 ounces and a full head of hair. He looks very cute with a mohawk._


	18. Escape

_First, I must apologize. I know as some of you will read this you'll say to yourselves, "Wait, that's not really in character," but it's hard to put someone in their character when I've been engrossed in so many others for so long. I've been buried in D'Hara and the Midlands for months, then whisked away to the Dells on a lime green raptor monster, with a short stint in Ixia, only to be thrown back into the People's Palace in D'Hara. I'm still recovering; it's been quite an intense couple of months. I can't even write my own characters, let alone someone else's._

_Second, Navigator101: this is for you!_

* * *

Zachary's broad-shouldered figure stopped in the doorway of the nursery, watching Karigan as she gazed out at the grounds and forest below. He could tell that his wife was stretched thin these past few weeks, especially with the difficult delivery. She had barely made it through with her life. She was by no means weak, but with complications being what they had been, his beloved wife had almost given him an heir at the cost of her own life.

It still scared him how close he had come to losing her.

She was weeks in recovery. Ben gave her a fighting chance, but in the end the damage done to her body and the blood loss had been too great for him to heal. She had to recover on her own.

With her body putting so much effort and focus into healing itself, her milk had also failed to come in sufficiently. As a result, three wet nurses were now employed at the palace, their own babies more than welcome to stay with them at the palace for their shift.

Zachary rubbed his hand over his face, still slightly haggard over the numerous nights of sleep lost at her bedside.

The weeks following her recovery had left her in a weakened state that she was still overcoming. She was working with Drent again, if at a much slower and easier pace, until she was back to full strength. Her father had left for Corsa only the week before. It had been a lengthy and very costly break for him as it was the height of the trading season.

Neither the time nor the season mattered to Stephen G'ladheon when it came to the health of his daughter.

The sound of a sigh brought his attention back to the present. Karigan was still turned away from him, the green silk gown hanging loosely on her thin frame. Zachary trod quietly across the thickly carpeted floors. He gently lifted her hair from her back and kissed the soft skin of her neck. He felt her lean back against him and he encircled her waist with his arms.

"Are you feeling okay, Kari?" he knew she hated everyone always asking after her health, but he couldn't help but worry.

He was relieved to see a ghost of a smile cross her lips. "I think so. For the most part the pain has dissipated. I'm gaining my appetite back." She paused as her gaze turned to him. "It's nice to be able to come here by my own strength."

Zachary nodded before kissing her again. He tilted his head toward the sleeping chambers. "Sleeping?"

Karigan nodded. "Babies are so beautiful when they're asleep." She turned back to the opened window, letting in warm spring air, and gazed at the green cloak to the west.

Zachary motioned to Willis standing against the far wall, who moved to hand him a bundle of clothing. Zachary silently handed to bundle to Karigan who looked at it in confusion. "What's this?"

"You've been cooped up in here for far too long. Fastion is already in the stables waiting for you with Condor."

Karigan brought her gaze up to meet his almond brown eyes. How she missed those eyes. "You think I'm ready to ride? Zachary, I'm still weak from recovering."

"So take him for a walk. He's been dismal without seeing you. If I didn't know it was a horse pining after you I might get jealous."

Karigan chuckled.

"I wish I could join you, but I'm still catching up on all those weeks I missed."

Karigan looked down at her feet in guilt. "I'm sorry."

Before she even finished saying the words Zachary's gentle hand brought her face back up so that she was forced to look at him. "Don't _ever_ apologize for that."

It was the sternest tone she had heard from him in a very long time, but even so, she couldn't help but smile.

Zachary handed her the bundle of her clothes and guided her out of the nursery toward their own rooms so that she could change. "You'll need to make one small detour on your way out of the city," he said as they walked through the halls. Willis and Travis were following at a short distance behind them. "Fastion asked permission if he could drop off a letter should you decide to ride outside the city."

Karigan brow rose questioningly.

"Apparently," Zachary's eyes started to twinkle, "He found a girl."

"Really?"

Zachary nodded. "Yes. It was his off day, so he wasn't quite as intimidating as we're used to seeing him." Karigan chuckled. "They bumped into each other in the market, actually she bumped into him, and they hit it off quite nicely together. They even spent the rest of the day with each other."

Karigan could hardly believe it. "Fastion? Granite-faced Fastion? Really?"

Zachary laughed at her disbelief. "Ride through the city and you'll meet her."

"I think I will just so that I can meet her. We can't have just anyone getting attached to our Fastion."

Zachary smiled inwardly. It was good to have his old Karigan on her way back.

* * *

Fastion knocked on the door, looking very much out of character dressed as a Weapon, but with a giddy smile on his face. Karigan was at his side, but out of sight of whoever answered the door. She had expressed her wishes not to be made known, preferring instead to observe in silence. Fastion agreed, assuming that Karigan had probably had enough well wishes to last her into the next life, and didn't want any more, especially from a stranger.

They heard approaching footsteps before a short, stocky, older man opened the door. Upon seeing Fastion, naturally intimidating, but made worse when dressed in black, the man faltered back a step. He stammered unintelligibly.

They could hear the approach of hurried footsteps coming from the back of the house. "Who is it, Father?" A feminine voice called.

Before Fastion could say anything a young woman stopped in her tracks, her mouth falling open, upon seeing Fastion's bulk taking up the entire doorway. She quickly recovered herself and hurried forward to greet him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on duty today," she asked, gently giving her father a little push further into the house.

"I am," Fastion replied, a rare smile on his face. "I got special permission to deliver this letter." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a cleanly folded, but unsealed letter.

She grasped his hand with both of hers for a minute before taking the letter with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"I know." Karigan couldn't believe it, he actually looked—bashful was the only word she could come up with. It lightened her heart to see it. "I'm sorry to arrive so unexpectedly, and to leave so quickly, but I wanted to give you that."

She brushed it off with a quick shake of her head. "Of course, I won't keep you from your duties."

Fastion thanked her before taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. Karigan couldn't see, but she imagined the girl's face going scarlet at the soft attentions given by someone with such a deadly reputation.

He turned from the blushing girl who couldn't seem to move, and strode toward the horses. _Horses?_ She thought. Why would one man need two horses? But her attention was drawn from her wondering by her father's voice.

"Bags, girl! That's who you met yesterday?"

She turned and closed the door behind her, just missing Karigan following after Fastion and mounting her horse.

* * *

They rode at a slow pace through the grassland and into the open forest of Sacor City. Karigan could feel Condor beneath her, balking at the slow pace his rider set. She wasn't quite ready yet.

They rode in companionable silence for quite some time before finally engaging in any kind of conversation.

Karigan's first question was what was going on. "I feel strange, there being just one of you around."

Fastion turned to her conspiratously. "And how do you know there aren't more of us in the woods?"

Karigan looked around. "Are there?"

Fastion smiled. "The king thought it would be beneficial for you to escape from the rigors of the castle, and that includes most of the guard." Karigan turned to him in surprise. "He battled with the decision for days: leave you with only one of us, virtually unprotected out here; or sit and watch you suffer behind stone walls.

"We spoke at length about it, and came to the conclusion that this would be the best thing for you: a bit of freedom, without the crowds."

Karigan looked over to him. "I would hardly consider you a crowd."

"We are when there's half a dozen of us."

The bits of conversation and comfortable silence continued until they reached a quiet stream. Karigan dismounted, removing condor's saddle and letting him roam a bit; she knew he wouldn't wander too far. Fastion had to picket his unsaddled horse.

They sat down, Karigan dipping her bare feet into the cool water, and shared a quiet lunch.

They had nearly finished when Fastion suddenly tensed. "What is it?" Karigan asked.

Fastion motioned with his head behind her. "I thought I saw something."

Karigan turned, but saw nothing but the forest around her. She could see dust motes floating and bugs flying through the filtered rays of the sun, but nothing else. She was about to turn back to Fastion when she saw an unnatural sparkle in her peripheral vision. She turned towards it, only to see more. They both slowly stood, instinctively in fighting stances.

Suddenly, a tall, slim, glowing figure stepped out of a grove of trees, his milky-white armor shining with iridescence in the filtered sunlight. His golden hair was unbound, tumbling over his shoulders. He moved with grace and floating gentleness. A simple walk began to look like a dance.

Karigan's eyes lit up and ran for him. "Somial!" She barreled into him, almost knocking him off balance. It was good to see him again, to see such pure beauty that could be seen in his people.

Somial held her as a father would hold a beloved child he hadn't seen in years. Finally, he held her at arms length to get a good look at her, taking in her thin, gaunt appearance. His eyes seemed to sadden, but loose none of their sparkle. He shook his head. "Don't they feed you at that castle of yours?"

Karigan laughed, taking his arm and propelling him back to where Fastion waited at the stream, where the two men clasped forearms in greeting before Fastion resumed his seat. Somail sat on the edge of the stream next to Karigan, who had resumed her position with her feet once again in the water. "Yes they feed me. I've been recovering of late." It still pained her to talk about it, so she left it at that.

"Yes, I heard through the winds that congratulations are in order, twice over."

Karigan smiled, happy to talk about that part of the past few months.

"And how are the twins?"

"They're doing very well. Regan was born first, very strong." Karigan fell silent in her memories. Regan was born strong, and very anxious to start life. "Karilane followed more than an hour after." Lane, as Zachary and Karigan had taken to calling her, was the difficult part of the pregnancy. She had gotten twisted in the cord, making it very difficult for both mother and daughter. The midwife and healers finally had to try and push the baby from the outside, but with only limited success. Karigan had to fight to stay conscious, not always winning that battle.

They had almost lost her.

And Zachary had almost lost Karigan.

Somial could hear the pain in her voice and knew that there was much more to it. "Yes, I heard you had a difficult time of it. But it gladdens me to hear that all three of you pulled through." Somial reached over and squeezed her shoulder. He then turned to his pack, which he had dropped on the ground earlier, and started digging through it. He continued the conversation while he pulled out various pouches and bottles, and a small mortar and pestle. "Yes, it is always good to see families grow, especially within such a loving relationship as you and the Firebrand have." He started mixing a little of this whole leaf with a pinch of crushed that, a bit of this other and a sprinkling of a fine blue powder. Karigan and Fastion wondered at what he was doing. Once it was all combined it fell under his mortar as he crushed and mixed it all.

"Do you have any family?" Karigan asked. She was suddenly ashamed she had never asked before. Then again, their previous meetings didn't exactly allow for any small talk.

"I have not yet found a mate. But someday, I will find someone, maybe a fellow _tiendan_. I hope to have many children, and teach them all how to track and hunt and live off of what they can find around them." Somial shrugged. "But I suppose I have been putting it off."

"Why is that?" Karigan asked, overcome with curiosity.

Somial looked her in the eye before he replied. "I suppose it is because I have been worried they will be just as much trouble as you."

Fastion laughed. Karigan could only stare with a smile on her face. "I havn't been that much trouble, have I?"

Somial pointed to Fastion before picking up an empty glass bottle and pouring the mixed contents into it. "He laughs because he knows, and understands." He corked the bottle and handed it to her. "Pour this into a glass of warm water and drink it first thing tomorrow morning. You should begin to feel like your old self before the end of the week."

Karigan took it, clasping his hand as she did so. "Thank you, my friend."

"Farewell youngling. I don't know when I shall see you again as I am headed home to the Elt wood for a time." His eyes took on a faraway look. "I do miss the trees there, the calm and quiet."

"Well, we won't keep you from your home," Karigan said, rising to her feet. "Are all of you going north to stay?"

Somial shook his head as he carefully placed his things back in his pack before standing. "All of us are heading north, but only some of us are staying."

Fastion stepped forward and clapped him on the back. "Safe journey, my friend."

Somial returned the gesture in kind, and then nodded toward Karigan, his gaze turning serious. "Take care of her, I love her like the daughter I don't yet have."

Fastion returned his fierce gaze. "She is still my sister in arms, and no harm will come to her while I still have breath in me."

Somial nodded in acceptance before returning to the other _tiendan_ in the forest, turning to wave one last time before disappearing into the trees.

Karigan gazed after him for some long moments before finally turning to Fastion. "We should get back."

Fastion only nodded before beginning to gather their things, Karigan joining him to ready the horses.

* * *

She felt almost back to her old self again within a week.

Zachary couldn't be happier seeing her gaining in weight and strength. His world was good again, seeing her health returning so quickly.


	19. Lovely Years

_Happy mother's day! Lyrics to Lovely Years are by fisher. The music video is on youtube, check it out!_

* * *

_Those were the days _  
_When we had childish dreams _  
_We'd run through the house _  
_Chasing our cares away _

_Turn on the sprinklers _  
_We'd roll in the evening grass _  
_Laughing until we cried _

_And I love the lovely years _  
_No worries, no fears _  
_Oh, what a great life_

Zachary opened the door to the nursery. There was no other place he would find Karigan these days. He stood in the door way, looking on as his wife rocked their new baby girl. Kari Elen was the miracle they weren't supposed to have. After the difficulty with Regan and Lane 4 years previous, the Master Mender and Ben had recommended against having any more children.

Kari Elen was both miracle and accident. But all had gone well. There were no problems during the pregnancy, nothing unusual during the delivary, and now they had a perfect little princess to gush over again. And gush they did.

Zachary couldn't tell if Elen was asleep or awake, but either way she appeared comfy and content in her mother's arms. Safe and at home.

_This is the best time _  
_Holding our child all day _  
_He gives me a smile _  
_and mends every tear in me _

_And I love the lovely years _  
_First words and steps are here _  
_Oh, what a great life_

Zachary silently stepped into the nursery. He came up behind Karigan to see their daughter asleep against Kari's breast, using it as a pillow. Zachary slipped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"I never tire of watching her sleep," she said without looking up. "She looks so peaceful and content."

"I wonder what she's dreaming about. Does she know what she's seeing, or is it as big a mystery as the waking world?" Zachary wondered aloud.

Elen stirred at the sound of her father's voice, but fell back into sleep. "I wonder if she's even dreaming," Karigan said. "You better be careful in here or you'll wake her up. You know how she adores you." Elen was in every way a daddy's girl. She would feed with mommy and sleep with mommy, but when it came to smiles, they were all for daddy. Karigan wasn't jealous at all about the favoritism her daughter had-she was just struck once again by the profound love she had for her family. She shared in their joys, triumphs, and pleasures of seeing the face of someone they loved.

"As every daughter should adore her father."

Elen whimpered, scrunching her eyes. Her balled fist came up to rub her eye, but her head lifted before it could do so. Elen blinked, saw her father before her, then smiled. She squirmed in Karigan's arms, trying to get to her daddy.

"Now you've gone and done it," Karigan said. She gave Elen a quick kiss before handing her off to Zachary.

Zachary held her at arms length for a moment, watching her squirm in the air before he brought her to his chest for a cuddle. Immediately he felt the weight of his mantle of office leave his shoulders. He didn't understand what it was about such a small little thing that could make his cares, worries, and concerns seem so insignificant-so distant.

_And when we're old _  
_we'll sit and repeat ourselves _  
_telling our favorite stories _

_And we'll love the lovely years _  
_remembering all the years _  
_of such a great life _

_And we'll love the lovely days _  
_They'll never fade away _  
_Just look in my eyes_


End file.
